


Brace Yourself

by YouarethereasonIwrite



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouarethereasonIwrite/pseuds/YouarethereasonIwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or alternatively known as: READY TO SIN</p><p>In which Kuroko drinks too many milkshakes and is sent to the dentist by one Kise Ryouta. There, he meets a hot piece of ass by the name of Akashi Seijuurou. Sexual tension ensues as Kuroko plans to bed the attractive male no matter what. Luckily, he has his best friends to support him on the road to epic boning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sexual Tension Enough To Kill a Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Petite Mort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958477) by [hiensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiensou/pseuds/hiensou). 



> i swear im writing my other fics it's just this fic was calling me
> 
> ok the usual warnings of this being unbeta'd, etc. Possible grammar errors but I try not to put any??? Anyway, hope you enjoy! This will be a twoshot with the next chapter involving the two doing the do
> 
> but there's a blowjob in this one too so??? Idk the difference between mature and explicit whoops. All well. Have fun with this one mwahahahahahaa I had waaaaaaaaaaaaay too much fun writing this fu ck. I'm going to hell GOODBYE
> 
> i hate this what have i don e
> 
> PS. I know nothing about sex shops bc im a good girl uwu
> 
> PPS. This story is based on another one I read w/ makoharu so it's p similar ?? It's called "La Petite Mort" by hiensou and it's really good !!! Check it out !!

 

 

 

Honestly, Kuroko Tetsuya thought his friend and sole bane of his existence, Kise Ryouta was overexaggerating. So he liked to drink vanilla milkshakes everyday, fine. So he so happened to drink the sugary Heaven in a cup ambrosia in a super sized cup that would put American sizes to shame. So what? It’s not like he didn’t work it off afterwards or anything. He was a growing twenty five year old man, dammit! That hadn’t had a growth spurt since he was thirteen… Ok, fine. Kuroko Tetsuya deserved to go to a dentist to check his teeth just in case cavities appeared from his binge on vanilla milkshakes. Screw him.

No, literally screw him. Preferably by the very healthy, fine looking dentist serving him. Uh, I mean, helping him. Wait shit, I mean, well fuck it. He’d like a healthy serving of this Akashi person, thanks. And it wasn’t like Kuroko specifically went to this dentist in order to have some nice wank material or anything. The eye candy was just a bonus, a miracle from this hell like place. If there was one place worst than hell, it was the dentist’s office with screaming agony as teeth were extracted and dreams were crushed. And no, not even the happy yellow sticker with death in the emoji’s eyes would be able to soothe the wounds from the dentist.

Anyway, here Kuroko was, sitting idly as he waited to be called on for a yearly check up that he hadn’t seen for about probably five years or more. It wasn’t his fault that his measly teacher salary wouldn’t pay for these kinds of “needs” (especially not after college). At least Kise offered to pay, which Kuroko wholeheartedly agreed to with a dull face. And now he was stuck in this hell with nothing but outdated magazines to his right and sour faced people sitting to his left. Fan-fucking-tastic.

“Kuroko Tetsuya?” Time for regret and death. Maybe he would reincarnate as a dog this time? Hopefully he would. Kuroko sighed inwardly, following the kind looking dentist who sat him down at the torture chair of doom. He sat down, immediately wanting to flee but calming his urge to jump out of the window. Just as he was contemplating homicide, a slim, well built figure wearing a stupidly attractive smile and matching crimson tie walked up to him. His smile was strained and polite, but still hot all the same. And damn did Kuroko suddenly wish he came to the dentist’s office sooner, teeth torture be damned.

“Hello, Kuroko. I’m Akashi Seijuurou, your dentist for today.” _Oh honey, you could be my dentist any day._ Kuroko coughed awkwardly, shaking the hand before him and relishing in the strong shake that could most likely crush all the bones in his hand. Fuck. Also, fuck the super strong light that would outline his hardening dick.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Kuroko batted his eyelashes, a sly smile rising on his face (amongst other things). Akashi didn’t even stiffen. He merely blinked, shifting his heterochromatic eyes to the other side and looking for a way to escape the sexual tension perfuming in the air.

“Yes. Nice to meet you as well.” The redhead stepped away, both feet pointing to a different direction. “I’ll have Mayuzumi do your x-rays.” And with that, he abruptly left. Kuroko still felt heat caress his face as he watched the nice butt displayed to him. Akashi confidently strode away, showing off his long legs clad in dark trousers. It took everything it had in him for Kuroko to not explode. In uh excitement? Fuck.

“Sit back and think of your grandma showering. That usually helps.” Akashi’s assistant instructed boredly, blank silver eyes pulling on medical gloves. Kuroko followed his orders and instantly, his boner went away. Fuck, was it that obvious?

“Trust me, it happens at least five times a day.” Mayuzumi snorts, placing a heavy, oversized bib looking thing over Kuroko’s body. Kuroko denied the dreamy sigh about to fill the air. He was no shoujo manga girl in love with her sempai. They usually didn’t bang ever and Kuroko really wanted to fast forward so he could bang hottie Mcsmoking.

“I hope he’s not creeped out.” Kuroko honestly states, opening his mouth wide as Mayuzumi roughly placed the x-ray cameras between the smaller male’s teeth. The silver haired male rolled his eyes and sluggishly positioned the camera directly in front of Kuroko’s mouth. He strolled at a leisurely pace, hitting a button on the keyboard to snap a picture of Kuroko’s barely straight teeth (it was just like his sexuality, honestly).

“He’s an Akashi. He can fucking take it.” _I hope to god he can fucking take me too._ Kuroko caught the amused glint in Mayuzumi’s eye as he moved the x-ray over to his other side, instructing him to clamp down on the rubbery x-ray camera. The blue haired male remained silent the rest of the time his x-ray exam happened, hoping to catch another glimpse of fiery scarlet. If he was being honest with himself, he would admit that he hadn’t been getting anything on for probably a few years. Running a kindergarten tends to cleanse his dirty soul with all the pure younglings around.

“Alright, we’re done. And I would prefer it if you keep your thoughts to yourself, thanks. I don’t need any scarring ideas of you banging my boss.” Mayuzumi casually commented as he took off the heavy bib from Kuroko’s body. Kuroko pretended to be nonchalant, but on the inside, he cursed his weak libido for showing his thoughts on his face. Or for actually saying the unnecessary thoughts out loud. Cause wow would that be embarrassing or what? He had to think of the children! Literally. Think of the children, Kuroko, and be strong in the presence of the sex god.

“Actually, you know what. I think this is fucking hilarious and honestly nothing interesting happens in this fucking dentist office so go right ahead and embarrass yourself for all I care.”

“Wow, thanks.” Kuroko drily said, cursing the male in fifteen different languages and thinking of fifty different ways to murder the dentist’s assistant without being caught. Mayuzumi snickered.

“You’re welcome, buttercup.” He snarked back before leaving to find the main dentist. Meanwhile, Kuroko mentally prepared himself for the no doubt, glorious sight of Akashi’s face and stunning eyes staring into his mouth. _I can show you what I can do with this mouth if you want, Akashi._ Kuroko mentally slapped himself. Bad Kuroko, bad.

Kuroko discreetly coughed out some air from his mouth and sniffed it. Nope, no bad smell. That was good. He relaxed back into the chair in order to erase all thoughts of the redhead with the most brilliant eyes he’s ever seen. Fuck. This was not working.

“Let’s see your x-rays.” What the fuck. Kuroko nearly jumped out of his seat. The man’s husky voice suddenly appeared out of thin air, and Kuroko was like the only phantom he knew so far. Maybe Akashi really was a figment of his imagination and outcome of his wet dreams. He really needed to satisfy himself before more hallucinations appear in front of him. And maybe Mayuzumi was his common sense, trying to smack him back into reality. It would make sense seeing as the silver haired male was the biggest douchebag he met so far.

“Not bad.” Kuroko felt flattered for some reason?? He was too far deep (heh) in hell already it seems. “Although you seem to have a possible cavity about to grow. It’s a good thing you came to the dentist’s office as soon as you did.” Haha, came. Kuroko really wished he could knock the dirty thoughts out of his head. But judging how hearts literally appeared in his eyes at meeting Akashi’s serious, dual colored ones and Mayuzumi’s shit eating grin, he really was on the path to destruction.

Kuroko shrugged indifferently, hoping he seemed a lot more chill than he actually was at the moment. He was the voice of reason in his friend’s group, dammit! Kuroko had to be strong. For the children. And for his sane state of mind.

 _Abort mission, abort mission! ABORT!_ His thoughts screamed in his head as Akashi sat down on the spinny stool and rolled around with ease. He “seductively” pulled gloves on his slim fingers and a surgeon’s mask on his unblemished face. Mayuzumi stood by the exit of Kuroko’s impending doom, the fucker. He really did want to see Kuroko embarrass the hell out of himself.

Akashi pushed a button on the side of the chair, causing the chair to groan before lowering itself down. Kuroko jolted in his seat but forced himself to relax against the seat. He mentally counted the number of dots on the ceiling above, avoiding the blinding light in all costs (the actual light or Akashi Seijurou, he didn’t know). He swore he could hear Mayuzumi snickering again, but he ignored it in favor of timidly opening his mouth and allowing the metal rod to slip in his mouth. Fuck. Off to a great start, Kuroko.

Akashi clacked around his teeth with the metallic object, checking the strength of his teeth and examining the backs with his mirror like object. A satisfied hum rumbled in his throat, and Kuroko gulped heavily. Shit that was a loud gulp. Amusement seemed to sparkle in Akashi’s eyes and fuck! The phantom was _not_ supposed to be staring into dancing gold and rose orbs that were hypnotizing him. Unconsciously, Kuroko’s own eyes sunk to a half mast, drunkenly absorbing the mesmerizing hues in the concentrated eyes.

“We’re going to clean your teeth now.” The redhead announced, though the words were somewhat strewed due to the surgery mask over his mouth. Kuroko meekly nodded, feeling submissive as hell under the cat like eyes burning a hole through his body. He felt a shiver incoming, but he held it in so that Akashi wouldn’t get the wrong idea (a little too late for that though).

Akashi began the cleaning process, first precisely flossing Kuroko’s teeth and then actually bringing out his weapons of ass--mass destruction. Mayuzumi was seriously holding back his laughter as he bluntly excused himself for a minute. Akashi merely waved him off, too concentrated on cleaning his patient’s teeth and just getting it over with already. Kuroko sucked on the tube whenever it was prodded in his mouth, spitting out the bitter sweet fluid as he eyed Akashi the whole time. If the redhead was uncomfortable, he didn’t show. And unfortunately, that only spurred Kuroko on.

Every time he spat out the toothpaste into the tube, he would stare a hole into Akashi’s eyes, which were beginning to unwaver under the tense, hungry ones that his patient held. The sexual tension was literally choking Kuroko, and he wished he could just spit the cleaning utensils from out of his mouth, drag Akashi down by his stupid, ironed collar, and kiss the man right then and there. But, there was an appropriate time for everything and Kuroko firmly believed he wouldn’t be able to expel the stupid tube out of his mouth without it flying three inches in the air and stabbing him in the eye as some sort of twisted karma. Probably because he was indecently sucking on the thing too hard. Whoops.

“Almost done, Kuroko.” No honorifics. Kuroko could die happy. A sparkle lit his eyes up and honestly, he should have seen it coming because life hated him in general and Akashi was too good to be true anyway. Something in Kuroko’s throat began to itch and he begged, pleaded, offered Kise up for a virgin sacrifice to the gods if only to quench the dry cough about to erupt from within his mouth and spew all the dirty liquid staining his tongue. Well, that’s exactly what happened.

He was all cool and dandy, planning on casually slipping his number in Akashi’s pocket and suavely moonwalking out the door, but nope. Life really hated him. Or maybe Mayuzumi set this up, who knows. Either way, a horrific itch scratched at his throat and next thing he knew, he coughed. Loudly. And largely. Fuck. Fuck his life. Well, there went his wedding plans because the redhead’s face was now covered in the cleaning material that was previously in his patient’s dirty mouth. Yeah, it was really fucking nasty and even despite the terror and paling of his face, Kuroko’s thirsty ass mind couldn’t help but think of how nice it would be to see something creamier on Akashi’s face.

“I’m so sorry.” He managed to make past the remaining liquid in his mouth, but his words were jumbled and made it sound more like, “mm shoe showwy”. Akashi calmly and collectedly turned off the whirring metal rod thing and put it back in its respectful place. Without saying another word, he abruptly stood up, giving Kuroko a nice view of his crotch, but also frightening the smaller man as the redhead power walked away. Mayuzumi came back in, a huge shit eating grin covering his face. He finished up the rest of the job, a few snide remarks and bad puns that involved water.

When he was finished and the chair was brought back up to its proper position, Kuroko’s face became paler than pale. He buried his face in his trembling hands, mortification written all over his eyes. Mayuzumi, finally feeling sympathetic, patted his back.

“Hey, man, if it makes you feel any better, I think you went out with a splash.” A twitch of annoyance from the “comforted” man. “And that was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen, like oh my god. It was SEAriously amazing.”

“Please kindly shut up.” Kuroko muttered, red hanging around his ears like a Christmas wreath.

“No, really, I otter give you a medal for that stunt. Ten out of ten, would bang.” Mayuzumi deadpanned, a few more chuckles slipping out of his dour facade. Kuroko glared at the silver haired man as venomously as he could and the dentist’s assistant put his hands up in surrender.

“Ok, ok. I’ll stop.” A beat of silence filled with Mayuzumi attempting to contain the chuckles still spilling out of his clenched mouth. “I’m rooting for you, bud.” He said before laughing loudly and running off to who knows where to laugh freely. Kuroko flushed, opting to see himself out before anything else bad happened. His eyes were on the floor the whole time as he walked the walk of shame out of the war zone. He dully set up another appointment, scaring the shit out of one of the workers when he quietly spoke up. Cue another laughing fit from Mayuzumi, the number one asshole in the world.

Kuroko grit his teeth as he hastily left, pink cherry petals blossoming across his cheeks as he walked past Akashi, who didn’t even spare him a glance. The blue haired male felt cheated. He whipped his phone out as soon as he was out of the hellhole, swearing to all gods that he would not step foot into the dentistry for the rest of his life, good looking males be damned.

“Hello?” He furiously asked when the other person picked up.

“Kuroko? What the hell? Why do you sound so mad?” His friend confusedly asked.

“Bar in ten.”

“What the fuck? What happened to my boring best friend and where did you hide the body?”

“Kagami.” His voice trembled. “Meet me at the bar in ten.” Kagami’s motherly mode activated.

“Of course, of course. I’ll be right there! Make sure to drive carefully, Kuroko.” And with that warning, Kagami hung up on him. Kuroko wanted to scream, his embarrassing moment replaying over and over again in his head. And it hurt more when Akashi just brushed past him, acting like he was some nuisance in the way. Why did he always have to fall in love with the handsome assholes?

Little did he know, interested eyes followed his figure as he started up his car and drove away.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Wait, what?” Kagami spluttered on his drink, a frown etching on his face. Kuroko nodded seriously, sipping at his sake with unrestrained anger and despair.

“I’m going to maul Kise.” Kuroko repeated himself, and watched with almost sadistic amusement as his best friend choked on his raised drink, a few overdramatic coughs thrown in the mix. Kagami eyed him weirdly and cautiously, like one would stare at a rabid animal in hopes of calming it down. But Kuroko was not planning on calming down at all. In fact, he was always the epitome of calm and level headed in his group of close knit friends. Why couldn’t he be the brash one like Kagami?

“Why do you want to go to jail that badly?” Kagami legitimately questioned, setting down his mug of beer harshly against the countertop and receiving a harsh glare from the overworked bartender. He sheepishly smiled at the angered employee before raising his eyebrow back at Kuroko in a ready to reprimand way. Kuroko idly picked at the wooden table, a large pout on his face.

“Because Kise is an asshole.” Now both of Kagami’s weird dual eyebrows rose up to his forehead. It must be a serious matter if Kuroko was cussing out another person, especially the infamously annoying model.

“What’d he do this time?”

“He set me up for a dentist appointment.” Kagami snorted in his cup.

“About time too. Your creepy obsession with milkshakes is going to kill you one of these days.” He waited for a strong jab to his ribs from insulting Kuroko’s “precious” milkshakes, but received none. At this point, Kagami was even more freaked out from how out of character his friend was being.

“Hey, are you okay, man?” Kagami flinched when the usually blank eyes were full of unshed tears. “Did someone hurt you?! I’ll kick that motherfuck--”

“No, Kagami.” Kuroko sadly said. Fuck, it was like kicking a litter of puppies. “I wish I didn’t go to that appointment, is all.”

“Why?” He asked, downing his drink and ordering from another by the bartender. The bartender rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before swiping the large beer mug from the table. Immediately, another full, bubbling mug of beer appeared next to Kagami’s side and the redhead gulped down some more golden goodness. It was nice to unwind from a long day as a firefighter, especially since he used Kuroko as an emergency.

Kuroko gazed at the golden drink, a sense of longing for his dentist of all people. He sighed dreamily, drowning in the beautiful rich color. “I met someone.”

“Here we go…” Kagami muttered to himself, gulping down more of his beer to become inebriated enough to forget the possible scene an already intoxicated Kuroko would no doubt make.

“He was so hot.” Kuroko fanned himself, a strongly out of character sign showing how tipsy the other male was (he did down shots of vodka before Kagami arrived and managed to outdrink everyone else in the bar before settling down to sake after his second mother, Kagami, forced him to stop drinking).

“Okay.” Kagami lamely said, downing the rest of the beer and relishing in the burn from the alcohol. He ordered a half rum-half coke, mindful of the fact that he still had work tomorrow unlike his best friend, who had the weekend off as a teacher. The redhead nodded gratefully at the bartender, who seemed to soften up to him after realizing Kagami was not such a bad person.

“But I coughed up cleaning supplies all over his stupidly attractive face.” Kagami choked on his drink once more, which would make it the sixth time in the past hour because of one Kuroko Tetsuya’s blunt remarks. Even barely sober, Kuroko was still as straight laced as ever.

“What the hell?” Kagami questioned, thinking he heard it wrong.

“I said I coughed in his face while he was cleaning my teeth. God Kagami are you even listening?”

“No, I heard you the first time.” Kagami corrected, waving away the concerned, yet bemused look from the bartender. “Just, why?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Kuroko’s voice grew higher at the end, and the patrons looked around in confusion, trying to seek out the random loud voice. When finding no one, because even when drunk Kuroko was a phantom, they returned to their quiet talking and drunken antics with the classy jazz music in the back.

“Ok, ok, buddy. I understand.” Kagami quickly gulped down the rest of his drink and motioned with quick, frantic hand gestures for the bartender to give him the bill. He placed a few thousand yen on the bill and scooped up Kuroko in his arms. Ignoring the unusual looks from other people, Kagami left before they could make a scene.

“Do you think he hates me?” Kuroko whimpered, softly sobbing. Kagami’s eyes fondly looked over his friend’s cherry face. The blue haired man was too innocent, too kind and caring for anyone else to hate. His determination and loyalty shone through, even if Kuroko could be an annoying piece of shit. But despite all of his flaws, Kuroko was still Kagami’s best friend and brother, and he meant the world to the firefighter.

“Of course not, Kuroko. You’re the best person I know.” He chuckled.

“Really?” He sounded so lost, so broken. Kagami’s heart broke.

“Really.” Kagami promised.

“Okay.” Kuroko pat Kagami’s cheek, but missed and swat Kagami’s nose instead. The redhead grinned, easily unlocking the door to Kuroko’s apartment with the spare key under the mat (years of practice).

“Alright, well I’ll stay the night, okay? Holler if you need anything.” Kagami whispered to a sleepy Kuroko. The pale man nodded sluggishly, curling up further into his blankets and resembling too much like an innocent little kitten.

“Kagami?”

“Hmm?” He asked, turning his head as he was about to exit the bedroom.

“I really want Akashi to bang me.”

“Oh my god.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

At least speaking with Kagami was easy. But somehow, Kise was just as manipulative as Kuroko could be and slyly forced Kuroko to tell him what happened at the dentist appointment. What ensued was hyena like laughter, banging fists on a poor cafe’s table, and a weeping blond who shortly after, began weeping for an entirely different reason. Kise cradled his hurt side, a few chortles still escaping from his mouth as his playful marigold eyes met pissed off ice blue ones.

“I can’t believe you spit all over Akashicchi!” And thus, the fit of laughter started up again. People were videotaping the famous model, some whispering about how much stress he probably had if he was talking to thin air and laughing like a maniac in his single booth. They failed to notice Kuroko, and that suited the phantom just fine.

Kuroko pouted. “I said it wasn’t on purpose!” Kise calmed down, swiping a few tears from his eyes. He smiled easily at Kuroko, stirring his lemon water with the plain white bendy straw. Kuroko delicately sipped on his own vanilla milkshake, a sullen pout permanently tattooed on his just as depressed face. Kise took pity on his enamored friend and rubbed Kuroko’s hand with his thumb.

“Don’t worry. Akashicchi is pretty intimidating, but he can also be pretty forgiving.” Kise admitted, patting the smaller hand. Kuroko’s pout twitched.

“I don’t have a chance with him though.” Kuroko sighed, sipping on the only thing that would love him: his beloved milkshake. Kise shook his head in fond exasperation. For such an observant person, Kuroko sure didn’t know the effect he held over other people. And he didn’t seem to notice that the said person they were currently talking about was literally three tables away, his cat like orbs scanning over Kuroko’s slumped figure with mild interest. Kise’s eyes met the other’s, and the blond winked at his friend. He turned back to Kuroko when another sad sigh parted from his pink lips.

Truthfully, Kise knew about his two friend’s predicaments and found it amusing and beneficial for both parties if they met up with each other. Hence the scheduled appointment. And it seemed like his plan was working judging by the besotted look in both of their eyes whenever he talked about the other in front of them.

“Akashicchi is actually more approachable than you think.” A soft wobble of Kuroko’s lips sprinkled pink over Kise’s cheeks. He wasn’t immune to Kuroko’s unconscious cuteness just yet, even with a major crush on a certain policeman. He was still weak to his old crush’s oblivious way that he carried himself: full of confidence and love and empathy that would make anyone fall in love with him. Even the “great” Akashi.

“He sure doesn’t seem that way.” Kuroko grumbled. “Besides, he’s pretty famous.” Kise quirked a slender eyebrow. He didn’t expect his friend to actually look up the redhead, but it wouldn’t take long for people to connect two with two. Akashi’s name was basically god like status even if Akashi Seijuurou was disowned from his father and his company. The blond knew Akashi was currently planning though. The cunning redhead always sought out revenge against his ruthless father anyway.

“And?” Kise asked.

“Well, I’m just me.” Kuroko flusteredly waved his hands around his body, indicating how “normal” he was. “And Akashi is just…” A dreamy sigh. Kise really wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. At least their love lives were going somewhere. Meanwhile, the meathead he just had to fall for still didn’t understand the explicit puns, jokes, and suggestions Kise chucked at his empty head.

Kise glanced behind Kuroko, watching as Akashi’s eyes widened at the loud sigh from Kuroko before turning down to his untouched cup of tea, a small smile appearing on his lips. The blond shook his head at the two, slurping down more water to quell an oncoming headache.

“You’re not normal, Kurokocchi.”

“Wow, thanks.” Kuroko deadpanned, finishing the rest of his milkshake and missing the white streak by his cheek (how he got it there was a mystery in itself).

“I don’t mean like that.” Kise chuckled. “I meant that you’re one in a kind. And Akashi would be a fool if he didn’t realize that.” The blond said, staring at the redhead the whole time he spoke. Akashi seemed to catch the warning in Kise’s eyes with amusement, lifting up his tea to Kise before downing the rest of it. Akashi was gone before Kuroko noticed anything.

“I guess…” Kuroko begrudgingly admitted.

“So, how did you fall in love with Akashicchi anyway?” Suddenly, a sly smirk danced on Kuroko’s pink lips, the creamy white milkshake painted on his cheek not helping Kise’s abrupt hot situation. He gulped. Fuck him.

“I saw him and decided I would do anything to bang him.”

“Holy fuck.” Kise whispered, mainly to himself. Kuroko rolled his eyes, brushing away the last of white on his pale face and lapping it up on his finger. Really, Kuroko had to stop before Kise decided to just fuck it and bed the male himself. He restrained himself however, remembering the hot piece of police that was just down the street with the tightest muscles he’s ever drooled over.

“So, Kise…” Kuroko nonchalantly spoke up, eyes promising danger. Kise gulped again. “Can you help me with something?”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Remind me why I decided to listen to you in the first place?” Akashi questioned his own sanity, feeling angry at Ryouta, but also at himself, for listening to the model in the first place. Ryouta returned a huge grin, dragging the unwilling redhead into a sex shop of all places. Akashi sniffed disdainfully at the shop, especially when the overly sweet scent of strawberry lube filled his nose. He wished he trusted his gut more when Ryouta suddenly demanded for them to hang out. But of course, the Akashi Seijuurou still made mistakes once in a blue moon.

“Oh, come on, Akashicchi! Since when do I make bad decisions?”

“Just yesterday you called me at one am saying you fucked up with your crush because you suggested blowing him in the middle of the whole police department.” Ryouta blushed, smacking his head at telling his friend anything. Especially a conniving one at that. It was like signing a contract with a demon, or Satan himself in Akashi’s case.

“Anyway!” Ryouta turned away to suspiciously glance at his lit up phone. Akashi stared at a few odd costumes on a rack ranging from seductive to downright freaky. People had some weird ass kinks and Akashi wasn’t going to stop them from doing what they wanted as long as it was consensual. Didn’t mean he wouldn’t kinkshame people anyway.

“Do you need anything, Akashicchi?” Akashi cringed at the suggestion, glancing between the rows of different flavored lube (why was there octopus flavored what the hell?) to the different sized dildos that had a whole fucking section. Next to that section was a bunch of sex toys as well, and a part of Akashi died inside at the thought of someone finding him in this shop. God forbid if he saw any old business companions or news reporters.

“All I “need” is to get out of here.” Akashi stated, turning around to walk through the door. Ryouta held strong on him though, almost a little too desperate for this trip to be “coincidental”. The blond pulled him more towards the cashier, which was empty for the most part.

“How about you help me find a good sized toy or something?” Ok, that was just bordering to invasive and creepy. Even Ryouta seemed to regret the words out of his mouth, a slack jawed expression on his face as he realized just exactly what he insinuated.

“...No thanks.” Akashi was just about to rip away his friend’s hands from his arm and run out of the store before a melodious voice filled his ears. He froze. Ryouta froze.

“Do you need help with something?” Fuck. Standing in all his confident and lax glory, Kuroko Tetsuya appeared out of thin air, sucking on a dick shaped lollipop but still looking as innocent as ever. Akashi contained a swallow, but Ryouta did not. Kuroko was wearing a collared white shirt, three buttons open to reveal smooth collar bones and creamy pale skin. He was also clad in the tightest fucking jeans Akashi has ever seen on anybody, and he knows Mibuchi Reo personally.

“H-hi, Kurokocchi!” Ryouta stuttered, obviously affected by Kuroko’s sudden transformation (he previously only wore casual basketball shorts and baggy tshirts that didn’t do justice on his lithe body at all). The pale man smiled sweetly around the lollipop, sucking on it long and hard before removing the hard candy out of his mouth with an exaggerated pop. Akashi could feel his hunger and restraint pop as well.

“Kise.” Kuroko nodded as a greeting, hooded eyes sweeping over to Akashi before ogling the other man. A satisfied smile grew on his lips as he stared boldly straight into the taller man’s eyes, a beckoning, sweet melody in them. It was dangerous and Akashi’s blood roared at the challenge.

“Akashi Seijuurou.” Kuroko’s tongue rolled around the “r” in his name and Akashi couldn’t suppress the slight shiver from the way his name was caressed and tasted by the enchanting male. “What a _pleasure_ to see you again.” And then Kuroko was walking closer to the register and leaning across the counter casually. With his bent position and dirty eyes, he was a sinful angel meant to be corrupted further by the taller male. Heat flushed Akashi’s body as more skin was revealed from the loose collared shirt.

“It’s nice to see you again too, Kuroko.” He managed to not stutter and Kuroko’s eyes were steel iron, unbreakable and confident to the core. How Akashi wanted to break the other until he was sobbing his name, clawing Akashi’s back, and mewling loudly enough for Akashi’s neighbors to hear.

“I’m sorry about the other day.” A slight grimace from Kuroko, but he covered it up with a bat of his long eyelashes that fluttered butterfly like on his porcelain cheeks. Ryouta wasn’t even moving at this point. Kuroko’s eyes flashed to his friend with a warning in his eyes before switching back to his undivided attention on Akashi. The redhead’s heart thumped.

“It’s fine. It happens more than I’d like to admit.” A warm smile replaced Kuroko’s impish one, and it was so breathtaking and beautiful that Akashi blinked. He couldn’t look away now, not with Kuroko expelling sparkles and pheromones from his soft pink lips curling up delicately.

“That’s unfortunate to hear. I’m glad you aren’t angry at your customers for coughing all over you.” A playful smile lurked on Kuroko’s face and Akashi accepted the sin and temptation, looking down at the crouched blue haired male and seeing an elegant predator about to pounce on his prey. Ryouta snapped out of his reverie, red dusting his cheeks as he babbled some sort of excuse and basically ran away from the store, the bell chiming his leave. Kuroko and Akashi remained in their own little world, both of them watching each other with bated breaths and wishing the other would just jump the other already.

“You work here?” Akashi gestured around to the different “fun” objects littering the shelves. Kuroko chuckled darkly, a honey like sound that went straight to the redhead’s dick. He was lucky enough to be wearing a thick black trench coat to cover any… Problems. Kuroko stuck his stupid lollipop back in his mouth, tongue swirling around the head as he stared Akashi right in the eye.

“My friend had an emergency. I was the only one available.” Kuroko shrugged, tongue outlining the shape of the hard red candy in a purely sexual way. Akashi’s eyes trained on the pink appendage, a hard gleam in them.

“I see.” He nearly bit his tongue off afterwards when the phantom shoved the penis shaped lollipop down his throat, a moan rolling out of his petal lips. Akashi didn’t know how much more he could stand before he ripped the candy out of Kuroko’s throat and replaced it with the real thing. His heart raced at the thought of the pale man’s red lips stretching over his thick cock and fucking his mouth until Kuroko swallowed all of the creamy liquid down. He knew his crush’s obsession with milkshakes because of Ryouta and wondered if Kuroko was into other creamy, thick substances.

“Can you do me a favor?” Kuroko asked breathlessly, lapping at the lollipop as he said so. Akashi really tried to stop the thirsty gulp, he really did. But it didn’t help that Kuroko’s mischievous eyes were solely on him as he sucked off a fake sugary penis. Honestly, it should be a sin for Kuroko to be acting so sexy. Well, two could play at the seduction game.

“Anything for you, Tetsuya.” A wicked grin stretched his handsome face when a tinge of pink painted across the shorter male’s cheeks. A ring of blue fire glowed brilliantly on his face, and Kuroko was just too ethereal for Akashi. Suddenly, the shy act was back on and Kuroko was no longer the seductress, just an adorable oblivious man with the prettiest sky eyes and kind nature that had the redhead falling for him all over again.

“Follow me.” Kuroko walked away from the safety of the register and into Akashi’s space, the taller man’s den. Feeling like he was playing with fire, he sauntered up over to Akashi and turned around, showing off the contours of his ass in the tight jeans. After all, Kuroko loved the thrill. He specifically swayed his hips back and forth in a teasing way as he led Akashi over to a more secluded part of the already empty sex shop, which was past a doorway covered in a dark maroon blanket that most people wouldn’t be able to notice.

Akashi resisted the urge to grab the toned butt swaying in his reach and concentrated on the light blue shade of Kuroko’s silky locks instead. Unfortunately, his libido and active imagination only thought of gripping Kuroko’s hair as the shorter man sucked him off, tears staining his cheeks and crystal blue eyes. He thought of Kuroko being taken behind by him, whining when the pace was too slow and moaning loudly when the pace became too much for him to handle for coherent words to be said. Akashi berated himself internally, his thoughts finally catching up with his rational mind instead of his dick.

“Can you help me reach to the box on top of this shelf? I wanted to purchase it myself but I can’t reach.” Kuroko pouted. And fuck that was really not helping with the redhead’s dirty mindset. Akashi mutely nodded, not trusting his voice box to not fuck up his chances with the beautiful phantom. He easily swiped the box off of the shelf, feeling a bit elated that he was taller than Kuroko (at least he was taller than someone). He blinked when his eyes read the inscription on the box.

 _The Kitty Box for all your sexual needs~! Includes: one kitty collar, a pair of kitty ears, a vibrating kitty tail, furry handcuffs, vanilla lube, and a sexy maid outfit. Perfect for any couple!_ Akashi could basically hear his eyes burning. He wanted to ask why Kuroko was buying this box set and to ask who he was going to use it with. Jealousy stemmed at his heart, a darker part of him wanting to claim the shorter male before anyone else could.

“What an interesting set.” He said instead, barely concealing the envy in his tone. Kuroko nodded, holding the box in his arms when Akashi gave it to him.

“I just want it for the vanilla lube.” He admitted, and Akashi’s eyebrow rose at his words. Kuroko blushed.

“I always wanted to taste vanilla lube.” And just as quickly as his shy voice was on, his voice dripped literal debauchery, a smooth transition that caused Akashi to blink at the sudden transformation. “Maybe…” Kuroko stepped closer to Akashi, eyes half lidded. The taller man’s breath shortened.

“Maybe you can help me out?” Kuroko easily placed the box down on an empty shelf as he backed Akashi up into a corner of the secluded room. The pale man swiped his tongue over his lollipop, moaning lightly at the taste of it as he continued to stare straight at Akashi. The sound of the teased man’s restraint faintly snapped in the background, unheard of behind the shuffling of Akashi pinning Kuroko to the nearby wall and trapping his prey into the corner. Kuroko’s candy clacked on the ground, long forgotten as Akashi attacked the other male, fervently kissing those playful passion dyed lips breathlessly over and over again. Kuroko moaned when Akashi swept the inside of his mouth wildly, tongues intertwining as they fought for dominance. Akashi won and devoured his phantom whole, swallowing all the moans and mewls escaping from Kuroko who could barely keep up with the high pace.

Akashi’s hands wandered all over the beautiful body, marking Kuroko as his and only his. One of his hands fondled Kuroko’s growing bulge while the other gripped harshly on the taunting ass that swayed back and forth in front of him.

“Ah!” The blue haired male moaned throatily when he felt his hard member being played with. Akashi lowered his head in order to mark Kuroko’s white throat, red love bites littering across his neck and some blossoming to purple as Akashi aggressively attacked his neck. The redhead pulled Kuroko flush to his body, their erections pressing against each other and causing both of them to hiss in need.

“Tetsuya…” Akashi groaned against Kuroko’s neck. Kuroko shivered violently at the dark voice, allowing himself to be pressed up on the wall and for his legs to cling onto Akashi’s hips. They kissed once more, full of wild abandon and spit and tongue, but neither cared. They were too busy mapping each of their bodies out, a hazy matching gleam in both of their eyes.

“Fuck me, Akashi.” Kuroko demanded, mewling when he was hoisted up higher so Akashi could lap at his pink nipples. His shirt was unbuttoned hastily, his arms out of the bunched up sleeves and shirt barely hanging onto his body. Akashi continued to suck at Kuroko’s nipples, relishing in the high moans spilling out of his Tetsuya’s lips. Akashi bit down harshly on one of them, smirking against the nub when a strangled cry reached his ears.

“I’ll fuck you until all you can say is my name.” Akashi darkly promised, bringing Kuroko down to whisper dirtily in his ear. Kuroko groaned, hastily unzipping the zipper of Akashi’s trousers to free the other’s growing erection. Even under his pants and underwear, his crush’s penis was huge and thick. Kuroko licked his lips in anticipation, eyes full blown and filled with lust. He quickly bent down to his knees, taking the engorged erection in his hands and fondling the balls. Akashi hissed.

Kuroko smirked against the tip, licking timidly at the penis and staring straight into the redhead’s eyes. Meeting with the golden and crimson colors, sky blue ones blinked sensually, dark eyelashes falling on red dusted cheeks. Kuroko was a goddamn tease. And he knew it, judging by the smirk still on his lips as he licked at Akashi’s balls and lightly pumped the dick to its full hardness.

“Fuck my mouth.” Kuroko commanded, opening his mouth widely to swallow up the thick cock. Akashi gladly obliged and slowly guided his cock into Kuroko’s mouth, the other easily inhaling him in until his petit nose was buried in red curls. Akashi started off with a slow pace before Kuroko grunted impatiently, a low growl that sounded more cute to Akashi than anything. He then began roughly fucking Kuroko’s mouth, a pleased hum rewarding him and causing tingles of pleasure to race up his spine. Sweat began beading at his forehead as Kuroko licked and licked around the cock, savoring the flavor and constantly moaning around the member.

“Fuck, Tetsuya.” Kuroko shuddered again, moans spilling from his throat but being stopped by Akashi’s large cock. Suddenly, Akashi trembled and he threw back his head to groan loudly as the heat around him became too much. Thick streams of white semen coated Kuroko’s throat and tongue, filling his mouth up to the brim with the sticky fluid. Akashi slowly pulled out, watching with rapt attention as his flaccid dick released another small spurt of cum that coated Kuroko’s cheek. Kuroko opened his mouth to Akashi, a challenging gleam in his eye as he showed the other the white liquid. Akashi gulped, following Kuroko’s example as the shorter male swallowed all of the bitter substance down, a satisfied swipe of his tongue on his lips causing Akashi’s dick to harden a bit.

Before the two could continue and actually begin having sex in the middle of an empty sex shop, Akashi’s phone went off. He elegantly pulled his underwear and pants back up, zipping up his trousers as quick as flash before retrieving his phone from the pocket of his trench coat. Kuroko pleasured himself while Akashi watched him, throat going dry as small calls of his name dirtied his ears.

“Alright, I’ll see you in ten minutes.” The redhead finished speaking and closed his phone just as Kuroko cried out harshly, drool escaping from swollen lips. Kuroko weakly accepted the tissues Akashi gave to him, an almost awkward silence settling over them as the blue haired male wiped away the semen on his cock. He made himself decent again as he stood up to his full sight, eyes avoiding the cat like orbs.

“I’m assuming you have to go now?” Kuroko said, walking out with Akashi as they both stared at each other with longing in their eyes. Akashi nodded.

“Yes. My friend wants to see me.” Kuroko hummed, unwrapping another sugary dick lollipop and sucking on it with a thoughtful look. Akashi really wished he would stop teasing him.

“If you don’t want to be sent back to the dentist again, I suggest you stop eating those… Things.” Laughter roared in Kuroko’s baby blue eyes. He giggled around the hard candy.

“Maybe I want to see you again.” Kuroko casually said, ushering the redhead out when he noticed that the time for the sex shop to close was soon. He turned off the open sign light as Akashi stood by the door, eyes locking on his figure as he fluidly moved back and forth. Kuroko must have been a dancer because his movements were graceful yet powerful, full of contained talent and elegance.

“I will see you again.” Akashi confidently spoke up, breaking the content silence between them. Kuroko stopped moving, standing by the door with the keys in his hand and an unreadable look in his eyes. He finally stared up at Akashi, a strange seriousness in them that chilled Akashi to the bone.

“Of course.” The playfulness was back. “I’ll see you sooner than you might think, Akashi.” A secretive sly smile on his face, Kuroko arched his hip to one side, a casual arm hanging up on the doorframe as he nodded at Akashi.

“Goodbye, Tetsuya. Till we meet again.” Akashi said, taking in all of Kuroko’s beautiful figure as he leaned seductively against the door. The phantom’s eyes smiled but his lips didn’t.

“Goodbye, Akashi Seijuurou.” He closed the door after his parting words, locking it while his eyes were still on the handsome tall man. When he was turning off the lights of the store and checking the register, he silently berated himself.

 _Why didn’t I ask him what relationship we have now? Is he even single? Or gay? God, I should have asked…_ Kuroko sighed. He figured he would ask when he met the dentist again. His eyes remained on the lollipops he was using to seduce Akashi with and a wicked idea planted itself in his mind. He smiled.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It wasn’t until later that Kuroko decided to go along with his plan, but he decided to ask for another person’s opinion first. And that person turned out to be two of his closest friends: Momoi Satsuki and Kise Ryouta. Kise wouldn’t talk to him for a while (about two days actually) before he reluctantly agreed to meet up with him at the nearest cafe to Kise’s next modeling session. Momoi tagged along when Kuroko politely asked her if she was busy and she immediately squealed, agreeing to join along. And so, the trio sat down in silence, all looking at their menus as different thoughts brewed in their brains.

After ordering, the three began to chat, inquiring each other of any new news and of how jobs were faring. The polite idle chit chat done and over with, strategist Momoi Satsuki entwined her fingers together, staring pointedly at Kuroko as she placed her chin over her hands. Kise gulped. He knew when his detective friend meant business and she was even more dangerous than Akashi when she desired to be. The pink haired female’s friendly grin grew.

“So, Tetsu-kun.” She casually examined her long fingernails on one hand, a fist still supporting her chin. Kuroko straightened his back. “Why did you ask us for this outing?” Her calculating peach eyes could easily see through Kuroko’s indifferent mask, so he opted to tell both of them the truth. He was going to either way. No use in hiding it if his plan ended up working.

“I’m planning on seducing Akashi-kun with dick lollipops.” He bluntly stated, which was the wrong moment for Kise to be drinking his lemon water for straight afterwards, the contents in his mouth spewed out and nearly hit Kuroko if the phantom hadn’t seen it coming. Even Momoi looked vividly surprised, her mouth open at a perfect “o” as the words sunk in her brain. Kise feebly coughed, dying on the sidelines as Kuroko stared at Momoi.

“I didn’t expect you to be that truthful, honestly.” Momoi giggled. Her long fingernails tapped against the table almost agitatedly, a small frown on her face. It was no secret of her past crush on Kuroko, even if the other male was super oblivious to her love for him. Eventually though, she found a new partner in Aida Riko, another strategist on her team with amazing resources and an even more amazing intimidation factor.

Kuroko shrugged, leaning back against his chair to sip on his milkshake. It reminded him too much of what had happened at the sex shop when he filled in for his “sick friend”, Himuro Tatsuya. “You would have figured out if I was lying anyway, Momoi.” He had a point. Kise, finally done with his coughing fit, chuckled. Nobody could refute that.

“So, did you want our opinion on it or?” Kise gingerly asked, thanking the waiter with his pearly model grin that had all genders swooning at his feet. The waiter was no match for his brilliance and blushed madly, placing their orders in front of them before walking away with a tiny grin on his face.

“Momoi is a strategist. I wanted to see if my plan would work.”

“Wait, what about me, Kurokocchi?” Kuroko blinked. A long silence from him as he regarded the other before shrugging. “What?! Am I decoration or something?!” Kise wailed dramatically, crocodile tears spilling out of his eyes. Momoi laughed around her strawberry sundae with extra cherries on the top.

“No, you’re the amazing model with enough money to pay for our meal.” Kuroko replied, digging into his lunch set after mumbling a quick “let’s eat” under his breath. Kise beamed at him until the money part, a sad, overexaggerated sniffle erasing his happy smile. Kuroko snorted, ignoring the other when Kise complained about how mean everyone was to him.

“Anyway,” he continued, interrupting Kise’s tirade about how he deserves love and further spiralling the model into faux depression, “what do you think, Momoi?” She grit her teeth, biting on her thumb nail as she paused to think. The outcome looked positive. Too positive. Kise’s eyes softened at her conflicted expression, sadness welling up in him at her obvious turmoil.

“It will go fine, Tetsu-kun!” She did a thumbs up, her smile crinkling up to her eyes and closing them in order to hide the despair behind them. Kise pat her knee under the table before digging into his salad as well.

“That’s good to hear.” Kuroko’s relief could be heard in his voice. Momoi seemed less cheery after that, commenting once in awhile as Kise blabbered about a ridiculous story when he was modeling. When Kuroko excused himself real quick to use to restroom, Kise wrapped Momoi up in his arms. She began to cry.

“Momoicchi… It’s going to be okay…” Kise mumbled, smoothing down her straight pink hair and patting her comfortingly. From a distance, people saw a beautiful couple embracing and sighed, but for them, they were like brother and sister taking in each other’s presence. Momoi sniffled, wiping away her tears as she suddenly gazed up at Kise’s amber eyes.

“This is the worst…” The female cried, rubbing at her eyes until the tears were almost all gone. Kise’s heart hurt to see his best friend like this.

“I know… I know, Momoicchi.” He whispered, brushing the lingering tears around her beautiful peach eyes. She sniffled pathetically, shoulders shaking.

“I had money on this, Ki-chan!” Kise was dumbfounded at the 180 degree.

“Uh, what?”

“The money, Ki-chan! Weren’t you listening?!” She wailed, using his chest like a punching bag over and over before burying her head in his chest.

“What money?” He patiently asked, awkwardly patting her head as she continued to sob in his chest. She backed away from him, a teary gaze and large pout on her face.

“I bet with Riko that Kuroko and Akashi would hook up in a week but she bet five days! And she’s closer because it’s only been like four days since the two met and Kuroko is probably going to ask him out as soon as possible!” Kise laughed nervously.

“How much did you bet?”

“All of my salary and I promised not to call her “B-Cup” if she won.” Momoi sulked, crossing her arms as her pout grew more pronounced. People swooned.

“Oh.” Kise chuckled. “ _Oh_. Thank god, I thought you meant…” He trailed off awkwardly. Momoi waved him off.

“You thought I was still hung over Tetsu-kun, right?” Momoi stated more than asked. Kise nodded. She rolled her eyes though a bitter smile could be seen on her face. “I did love him a lot. But I’ve learned to move past it and love Riko instead.” The strategist fondly gazed down to her phone that lit up with her lover’s message of asking her to buy some groceries on the way home. She sent back a bunch of emojis with hearts and smileys, a bigger smile on her face as Riko sent back an insult. But, an “I love you” was after that message, causing Momoi to truly feel blessed with the brunette.

“I’m happy, Ki-chan. I’m happy Tetsu-kun’s happy.” Momoi closed her eyes and thought back to the old days. She sighed nostalgically. “But you’re not happy, are you, Ki-chan?” Kise flinched. He sighed after her, golden eyes darkening to a dark brown at the thought of his failed love life.

“I wish Aominecchi would just look my way for one second.” Kise closed his eyes. “Just one second is all I need from him.” Momoi’s eyes scrutinized his sad form and she smiled secretly behind her teacup.

“I can’t tell you everything or Dai-chan will kill me, but…” Momoi squeezed his hand. “I promise you that the situation isn’t as hopeless as it seems.” Kuroko so happened to come back at the moment, a surprised glint in his baby blue eyes as he blinked at Kise’s hunched form.

“Did I miss anything while I was gone?” He stared directly at the blond as he questioned them, but Kise merely smiled tearily, hope lifting up his heart.

“I’m fine, Kurokocchi!” He suppressed a lovesick sigh. If he couldn’t have a perfect love life, that would be completely fine with him. Instead of being bitter though, Kise would strive for a better life and support his friends’ love lives instead. A bright grin on his face, the blond cheerfully asked if they were still free.

“Let’s go to an arcade!”

“We’re not middle schoolers anymore, Kise.” Kuroko teased, though normal people couldn’t tell behind his dour face. Kise pat his head, thinking back to when he had middle school with Aomine, Kuroko, and Momoi. As he reminisced, a large, bubbly grin on his face, he didn’t catch the dark midnight blue strolling past them on the opposite sidewalk. A surprised yet familiar face lit up suddenly, a gentle smile on their face as they watched Kise bounce around his friends and laugh joyfully.

 

 

 


	2. Enough Sex In a Day to Kill a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko successfully entrances Akashi with his seductive moves. Hopefully, his hips won't hurt too much in the morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SCREAMING I DIDNT THINK I WOULD GET THIS OUT BY TODAY BUT I DID. I DID INDEED. I ALSO WROTE TWO SMUT SCENES SCREAMSSSS I DDIN'T MEAN TO I SWEA RTO GOD 
> 
> and like?? i laughed at the beginning and during some of the sex scenes cause im hella weak and like super asexual but i think it was pretty funny so whoops (especially at the mayuzumi parts bc he's basically me)
> 
> also there's probably another chapter but im just leaving it to this for like the next few months. im dead this is like 13 pages haha spoopy
> 
> the real horror of halloween is me sinning
> 
> the usual unbetad, etc. FORGIVE ME FATHER FOR I HAVE SINNED

 

 

Kuroko Tetsuya sat down in the familiar setting, a nervous yet giddy glint in his eyes as he scanned the same paragraph over and over again in his new novel that he was reading. It had been less than three days since he last saw Akashi in the middle of the night, according to his last plan. The plan had succeeded flawlessly, and Kuroko was itching to begin the next one. Hopefully, he would not only sate his lust but also manage to gain a lover from this ordeal as well. He pocketed his sugary penis lollipops, three in fact, that ranged from cherry to vanilla. He honestly liked them a lot. Despite the fact that they were shaped indecently, they still held a burst of flavor every hard candy had.

He ignored the snickering in the distance from Mayuzumi, a possible cockblock on his road to boning, but that would be solved quickly. According to Momoi, bribing Mayuzumi with light novels would work, as fake as it sounded. But, Momoi analyzed and gathered information better than the whole FBI combined, so he trusted her entail. Kuroko glanced up for one second when he saw a flash of orange behind the counter, a mop of beautiful raven hair peeking behind the door next to the counter and accompanied by three other people. The phantom suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

Instead, he waited until his name was called, trailing his eyes back on the same page he had been stuck on for the past ten minutes. Nonetheless, he ignored the loud, barely concealed squeals and gossiping behind the counter as his name was called. He walked in confidently, careful to not sway his hips too much, but enough to catch attention to anyone standing behind him. As he was sat down at the exact same spot that his so called embarrassing moment happened, Kuroko crossed his leg over the other before popping out phase one of his plan.

Again, according to Momoi, Akashi’s last appointment would be the blue haired male’s, and afterwards he would have a lunch break at a cafe that sounded all too familiar with Kuroko. He later realized that the cafe was the one he and Kise frequented on nearly a daily basis. He also realized that Akashi could have possibly been at the cafe when Kise and Kuroko were talking about him (he was. And Kuroko would pale faster than a dying man).

So, Kuroko casually lay down, a dick lollipop in his hand as he stuck it in his mouth. Mayuzumi, the little shit, immediately made a beeline to him, his infamous shit eating grin already on his usually bored face. The silver haired male really found too much fun in this whole ordeal; Kuroko narrowed his eyes at his potential threat, but felt safe with his bribe in the right corner of his coat.

“Hey, Kuroko. Spat on anyone lately?” Mayuzumi snickered, leaning against the wall opposite to the exit. He stood in front of Kuroko in a relaxed stance, watching with even more bemusement as he comprehended the situation before him. The dick lollipop was red this time and covered with white at the top.

“Fight me, light novel weirdo.” Mayuzumi glared at him.

“They’re actually really good, asshole. Don’t fucking make fun of them.”

Kuroko snorted. “I’m not actually here to fight you.” He pulled out his secret weapon. Mayuzumi gasped. “I heard from a reliable source that you’re missing this one in your collection.”

“Hime Secret Neko Love Nyaa.” Mayuzumi breathed, Kuroko cringing at the name. He couldn’t believe he actually fucking bought it, but desperate (really desperate) times call for desperate measures. Even if it meant having to buy a fucking middle school girl’s light novel involving half furries and possible scarring.

“If you leave me alone for me just this one appointment, then I’ll give you the light novel. Deal?” Kuroko smoothly said, eyes pure temptation as he waved the book of sins in his left hand. Mayuzumi’s eyes followed and he gulped. He had to resist the temptation… But he couldn’t! He had to find out what happened after Kitty Catherine vanished and left Night Meowington!

“...Deal.” He was weak. Too weak with promising eyes and an even more promising future with this light novel. The dentist’s assistant promptly snatched the novel right out of the other’s hands before basically fleeing from the spot with a gleeful glint in his eyes. He didn’t have time to be harassing patients, he had a light novel to read!

Kuroko smirked, twirling the dick lollipop in his hand and admiring the gleam bouncing against the hard candy. He sucked on the hard treat, eyes closing in bliss at the vanilla and light strawberry flavor coating his tongue. Too busy licking his lollipop, Kuroko didn’t notice the dentist come in until an amused clear of his throat reached his ears. The phantom kept down his jolt, wanting to appear cool in front of the man of his dreams. Wet dreams anyway.

“Tetsuya.” The redhead eyed his whole figure, eyes widening briefly at the pretty sight before him. Kuroko turned over, lying on his side in a purely passionate way, still eating the lollipop with one hand. Akashi took it all in: the feminine curve of Kuroko’s hips, lean thighs accented by the tight jeans Kuroko wore, and the black crop top that revealed milky skin accompanied by a toned stomach. Akashi nearly drooled, and Kuroko knew his plan was going to succeed.

“Akashi Seijuurou.” He purred out his crush’s name. “What a surprise.” He pretended to be shocked, but Kuroko’s face wasn’t exactly moving from its monotone state so you can imagine how that went. Akashi shook his head, a sinister chuckle causing goosebumps to rise on Kuroko’s arms. Luckily, the phantom decided to wear a zippable hoodie over his crop top so that people wouldn’t stare at him if they were even able to find him. Hey, better safe than sorry.

“Indeed, Tetsuya.” Those intense eyes were half lidded, a wicked grin on the other’s kissable lips. Kuroko gulped, the candy clacking against his teeth as he eyed Akashi. The dentist stepped closer, pointed fancy black shoes tapping deafeningly loud in the tense atmosphere. Akashi circled Kuroko like a hawk surrounding its prey, an impish smile devouring his face.

“So, Tetsuya,” Akashi started, crouching down a bit to whisper in Kuroko’s ear. His eyes gleamed with satisfaction as the blue haired male’s ear reddened. He resisted the urge to bite them to hear the breathy moan his Tetsuya would no doubt release in the air. Excitement bubbled in the redhead’s chest as his hands wandered down over the shorter male’s chest, thumbs barely grazing the now hardening nippes under his touch. His smirk grew among other places.

“What can I assist you with?” Kuroko stifled a groan. This man would be the death of him. The phantom lay there, lightly panting as Akashi curved his hands back and forth across the expanse of his body, pausing to tweak his erect nipples.

“Mm, ah!” Kuroko bit on his lip to stop the rest of the moans threatening to spill. Akashi’s deep laughter rumbled from his throat and Kuroko felt his heart beat bang harsher against his ribcage. Fuck Akashi. But also, _fuck_ Akashi. The hard candy nearly slipped out of the patient’s mouth along with the little trail of drool, and Kuroko hurriedly slurped the lollipop back into his mouth.

“Be quiet, my love.” Akashi whispered. “There are still patients here. You wouldn’t want them to hear, would you? You don’t want them to see you moaning like a wanton whore because of a simple dentist, would you?” He spoke lowly, fingers skimming over the exposed pale skin and lightly touching the slight bulge in Kuroko’s tight pants. Kuroko grit his teeth.

“It’s your fault-ah!” Kuroko quickly clamped his mouth shut when Akashi’s teeth dug into his neck, a warning of some sorts that sent a thrill down his spine. The redhead sucked on a particular spot, and it literally took all of Kuroko’s will (and thoughts of naked old people) to not jolt up and begin crying out. _Fuck Akashi, and fuck him for finding my sweet spot._

“Who’s fault is it?” The taller man mockingly asked, knowing his challenge would get across to the perceptive man. However, he was pleasantly surprised when Kuroko pulled out his lollipop and entwined his arms around Akashi’s neck, pulling him closer to his face. Their lips were centimeters apart as sweet vanilla washed over the redhead’s face.

“Yours.” The sugary smile on Kuroko’s face turned downright naughty as he mashed his mouth against Akashi’s in a sweet kiss full of the taste of vanilla and something so _Kuroko_ that Akashi had to remember how to breath. Their tongues entangled together as Kuroko stared Akashi down with an icy challenge in them as well, daring the other to try to break him. And the dual eyed man absolutely loved it.

Akashi pulled away first, a growl on his lips. “We’re leaving immediately.” His eyes grew serious for one second, “And I presume you don’t actually have any teeth problems?” _The only problem I have is down in my pants, officer._ Fuck. Kuroko mentally slapped himself, but his face didn’t change whatsoever. Instead of fulfilling his possible voyeuristic kink, the phantom nodded, letting himself be whisked away with excitement sparkling in his big blue eyes.

Akashi ignored the winks and subtle sexual hand gestures his colleagues threw at him, opting to quietly glare at them, his narrowed eyes promising death and torture in the future. They scrammed. The dentist clocked out impatiently before leading his next treat to his sports car, a small chortle escaping him at his crush’s wide eyes at the expensive car. Dentistry pays a lot.

“Get in.” Kuroko obeyed him instantly, Akashi shutting the door after him before storming over to his own. In less than three seconds, they were out of the parking lot and into the busy road. Of course, at this time, everyone and their mother was driving around due to the same lunch break every worker had. Kuroko smiled at Akashi’s obvious frustration, though he really couldn’t say much. He was the same after all.

Well, almost the same. Kuroko felt the heat slowly dying in his stomach, but he didn’t really mind. After all, they would have more than enough time to rekindle the dying heat. Kuroko’s eyes darkened at the thought, a sudden dirty idea invading his mind. He really was spending too much time with Kise.

He easily erased his friend from his mind as he quickly knelt down to Akashi’s crotch area, receiving a quirked eyebrow from curiosity that just as quickly turned to recognition. Akashi’s eyes were hooded as he gazed down at the smaller male, the sound of his zipper filling the air and further exciting both males. Akashi didn’t stop the other however, and he seemed as calm and composed as always. Only his tightening grip on the wheel was the only sign of him being affected. A hitch of breath pleased Kuroko as he teasingly breathed over Akashi’s dick. It twitched, beads of precome dotting the head of it and Kuroko licked his lips.

Honestly, Akashi should have expected something like this from the playful male. But, of course, he was weak against those seemingly innocent eyes, and he didn’t expect for Kuroko to suddenly swallow him down to the hilt. Akashi nearly crashed into another car from the sudden pleasure he received. He clenched his jaw, however, and sped up to his condominium (which was a dirty pun in itself).

Kuroko swirled his tongue around the cock stuffed in his mouth and slowly released his hold on the member, a very satisfied gleam in his half lidded eyes. He kissed the tip, relishing in the strangled groan from his partner before lapping up the rest of the precome. Kuroko swallowed down the cock once more, loving the tears gathering up at his eyes and the feeling of being utterly full in his mouth. He hummed, using his fingers to fondle the ball sacks and smirking when Akashi cursed, jolting them to a stop.

“Fuck!” Kuroko wanted to laugh. They were fully stopped in the parking lot of Akashi’s expensive condo, and long fingers grabbed at ruffled sky locks, forcing Kuroko still as the shorter male sucked him off. After a few more tense moments, Akashi’s body spasmed and Kuroko began choking on the ejaculation. He released his tight grip on Akashi’s penis, allowing the other to come all over his face as he gulped down the bitter liquid.

“Thanks for the meal.” He mischievously said, one eye closed due to all of the semen over his face. Akashi growled at the sight, desiring to yank Kuroko on his lap and take him then and there, cameras in the garage be damned. However, he restrained the urge and quickly handed Kuroko some tissues from his car’s glove compartment. Kuroko was barely done wiping all of the semen off of him before Akashi unlocked the door and dragged him out of his seat, slamming his door behind him. The beep of Akashi’s car being locked sealed his fate of being banged, and Kuroko smirked.

While they were up on the elevator, Akashi pinned Kuroko against the wall, heavily making out with him as saliva was exchanged and low moans were heard. Kuroko allowed himself to be devoured, an impish smile still implanted on his face and a speck of cum staining his eyebrow. Akashi’s fingers prodded at his ass, groping him until he was nothing but a moaning mess and a pile of goo in the other’s skillful hands.

“Akashi!” Kuroko shouted, suddenly remembering exactly where they were. Akashi hummed in response, nibbling on Kuroko’s ears and breathing out hot air that puffed around the red shell of Kuroko’s ear. “There are camer-ah! There are cameras in h-here!” His response was cut off by a moan when Akashi attacked his sweet spot on his neck once more, unconsciously baring his throat to the other in a submissive gesture.

“Let them see.” The redhead growled. “Let them see me take you.” As he said those tempting words, he found another sweet spot, this time underneath the swell of Kuroko’s butt. Another breathy moan accompanied by the beautiful dinging noise of their arrival, and Kuroko was immediately yanked out of the hot elevator and into a very elite looking hallway. They passed by numerous exotic plants and comfy seats only seen in royalty. Kuroko could only gape at everything they passed until they were in front of a literal golden door. Before he could even puff out another strained breath, the door was slammed behind him and Akashi plastered his body all over Kuroko again. He welcomed the hands wholeheartedly, his own underneath Akashi’s wrinkling shirt and outlining the amazing six pack on Akashi’s stomach. Like what the fuck? How was a dentist, of all people, more toned than he was?

However, his thoughts came to a screeching halt and melted around him as Akashi did something with his tongue that should have been illegal. Kuroko closed his eyes fully, arms around Akashi’s neck as he pulled him closer, closer. Akashi rested his hands on Kuroko’s full hips as they rocked against each other, hisses swallowed up as erections were met and grinded upon. Kuroko barely recognized Akashi’s hands wrapping his legs around the taller man’s waist as he was hoisted in the air and brought over to the redhead’s bedroom. He could barely register anything as he was thrown on the bed, Akashi crawling over him and kissing him all over his neck.

“A-Akashi…” Kuroko slurred, heat overtaking his mind. Akashi chuckled, admiring the crimson marks all over Kuroko’s throat as the other male swallowed deeply, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Kuroko shivered at the half lidded eyes from his partner, who’s eyes trailed over his panting body like his hands. Kuroko was on fire from the redhead, and he didn’t mind it one bit.

“Tell me what you want, Tetsuya.” Akashi ordered, still hovering over him and not touching Kuroko at all. That didn’t please the shorter male and he whined, eyebrows furrowed. He just wanted release, wanted Akashi to take his stupid cock and fuck his asshole. Why the hell was the redhead being a dick instead of sticking his dick in Kuroko?

“Fuck me, Akashi.” Kuroko’s eyes hardened when Akashi didn’t do anything. The fucker had a huge smirk on his face, and that pissed him off even more.

“I’m afraid I couldn’t hear you, Tetsuya.” Akashi smirked. “You have to be a bit louder for me to hear, love.” Kuroko suddenly sprang up, taking the other off guard and tackling him so that their positions changed and Kuroko was straddling the other. A rough glare at Akashi, Kuroko stripped off his jacket and his crop top, a frown on his face the whole time. Akashi watched with wide eyes as Kuroko rolled off him briefly to kick off his pants and boxers, the phantom’s penis standing up as Kuroko straddled his hips once more.

“If you don’t fuck me right now,” Kuroko lowly and dangerously said, causing Akashi’s pupils to dilate, “I will fuck myself on your cock until I’m satisfied, understand?” He growled, followed by a roll of his hips against Akashi’s erection that caused both to tremble in want. Akashi’s smirk grew wider at the beautiful sight before him, an intoxicating sight of Kuroko in nothing but the crimson bite marks on his neck and chest that looked too much like a collar from the redhead. Thrills were racing up his spine at this point, and his hands gripped onto the milky hips.

“Then strip me, Tetsuya.” Akashi commanded, delighting in the hazy gleam completely clouding his Tetsuya’s baby blue eyes. Kuroko easily ripped off the clothes, even breaking one of Akashi’s button up shirts in his haste as his hands worshipped the redhead’s body. Before long, they were both clad in absolutely nothing but each other, Kuroko biting at Akashi’s neck possessively.

“Mine.” Kuroko mumbled unconsciously over and over again, eliciting a pleased, sly smirk from his lover as his ass was groped and pulled, exposing his pink anus to the air. He shivered as a finger traced the puckered hole before pressing against the outside of it. Akashi fumbled around the side of his bed before he found a thing of lube with one hand, the other still touching his partner’s pert butt.

As Akashi was marked all around his neck and chest, the taller man uncapped the lube and squeezed out enough to thoroughly coat his fingers. He didn’t want to hurt the other male after all. Just wanted to thrust into the other until Kuroko wouldn’t be able to walk for a week, forcing the male to have to stay in Akashi’s bed long enough for their pent up sexual frustration to be sated. Akashi’s dry hand pat Kuroko’s butt to catch his attention, a strained moan escaping his lover’s as Kuroko sat back up, licking his lips at the bruises all over Akashi’s upper body.

“Get on your hands and knees.” The taller male commanded, Kuroko eagerly rolling over to his hands and knees and sticking out his ass. Akashi pushed himself up as well, going over to his needy Tetsuya and taking the bottle of lube with him. Both hands marveled the pert ass before Akashi’s wet fingers circled around Kuroko’s anus, the pink hole twitching at the invasion and eagerly sucking them in. He thrust two in, Kuroko moaning prettily and pushing against the fingers inside of him. Akashi scissored his fingers around, stretching the velvety walls for his large cock. He licked his lips, dick straining to plunge deep into Kuroko and wreck the other male until he was crying for more.

“Are you ready?” Akashi asked after stretching Kuroko out with four of his fingers and finding his prostate. He struck at it repeatedly, humming in content as Kuroko nodded. He could barely even speak due to the pleasure from his abused prostate. The redhead carefully pried the buttcheeks apart, swiping his tongue across his dry lips at the erotic sight of Kuroko’s hole twitching desperately for Akashi’s cock. He pressed the head of his penis in first, the hole readily opening up for him as he slowly led the rest of him inside. It was a tight fit, and he hissed at the heated walls clamping down on him like a vice grip.

“Relax, Tetsuya. I’ve got you.” Akashi murmured, draping himself over his lover’s body and placing kisses all over his neck in a soothing motion. He brought his hand over to Kuroko’s erect penis, fingers wrapping around the erection and pumping up and down. Gradually, the smaller male loosened up enough for Akashi to being moving, and he slowly pulled out until the tip was barely inside before thrusting back in.

“Ah!” Kuroko moaned loudly, pushing his ass back against the other’s. “H-harder!” Akashi gladly obliged, thrusting in and out at a vigorous pace and angling for his prostate.

“Fuck, Tetsuya… You’re so tight!” He said, followed by the taller male showing his words by driving back into the pink throbbing asshole over and over again. Kuroko shuddered, throwing his head back as Akashi struck a particular spot in his hole.

“T-There, Akashi!” His partner chuckled darkly, his cock being swallowed by the needy asshole that wouldn’t stop until he planted his seed in the other. Akashi sucked on Kuroko’s neck, one of his hands trailing to Kuroko’s pink nubs and tweaking them both harshly as he thrust back into the phantom. Kuroko panted, heat clouding his head to the point that he could only feel pleasure surrounding his body. He could only cry out Akashi’s name again and again as he pushed his ass back against the huge cock pummeling into him.

“You’re so beautiful, my Tetsuya…” Akashi whispered, grunting when Kuroko clamped harder around his dick, back arched at a perfect curve as he was taken by the taller male. They were both lost in a heated dance, Kuroko allowing himself to be devoured entirely by the fire all around him and on top of him. He was close, so close that he could taste it. At this point, Kuroko’s tongue hung out, panting heavily as sweat beaded across his body. He could only taste sweat and the sweet scent from Akashi mingling in with raw sex.

“Faster, Sei!” Akashi nearly halted at the sudden usage of his name, and a pleased smile played on his lips as he drove back into Kuroko. The walls were suddenly too tight, too hot for him to handle and he groaned, quickening his pace as well as pumping Kuroko’s cock. Kuroko screamed, the onslaught of pleasure to much for him to handle as streams of white semen exploded from within him.

“Sei!” Kuroko screamed out his lover’s name, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as dark spots invaded his vision. Akashi thrust faster and harder before he groaned, his white seed filling Kuroko up to the brim and making him feel full. Kuroko’s knees buckled and he collapsed onto the soft white bed, Akashi rolling over to not squash his Tetsuya.

They both calmed down after their heated session, Kuroko still breathing heavily as his eyes were closed in bliss. His lover smiled gently at him, brushing sweaty bangs out of the pale man’s enchanting orbs. Kuroko reopened his eyes sleepily, pure love in his sky blue eyes as he gazed into jasper and ruby eyes. Akashi’s breath hitched, his heart thumping at a harsh pace as Kuroko’s eyelashes fluttered against his rosy cheeks.

“I love you, Seijuurou.” Kuroko murmured, too sleepy to care. Akashi pulled him into his arms, a soft expression in his eyes. He kissed Kuroko on the forehead, then on the lips. Kuroko sleepily giggled, snuggling further into Akashi’s embrace.

 _Cute._ Akashi thought, dozing off as well to the sound of Kuroko’s purring.

 ****  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 ****  


“Kise, stop running!” The blond shook his head as he panted, running past a few pedestrians and swerving past random shop stalls. He wasn’t that out of shape since high school, but it was the middle of a sweltering September and his clothes were beginning to stick uncomfortably to his skin. He ducked into an alleyway (smart move kiddo) and crouched down in an attempt to catch his breath.

“Found you!” Fuck. Kise stiffened, his back to the last person he wanted to see. “Kise, why have you been avoiding me?” The blond scratched his fake black wig and turned around with an awkward smile.

“I’m sorry, police officer. I don’t know of this Kise you speak of, but I was afraid when you started running towards me so I ran on instinct.” He was forced back into the dark wall by eyes of burning midnight fire. He gulped.

“Cut the bull, Kise. I know it’s you.” As he said those words, a dark hand uncovered Kise’s disguise, a soft, confusing look in his eyes that caused the blond’s mind to swim. He chuckled nervously, scratching his chin in a sheepish manner.

“H-Hey, Aominecchi.” Kise avoided eye contact as much as he could. “How’s the police force?” Aomine stepped up closer to the model, and Kise eeped in fear, closing his eyes for the incoming fist about to meet his face. However, instead of a registering pain, he felt chapped lips brush against his sweetly and softly. When they separated, Kise was as red as Akashi’s hair and staring at his crush like the man just announced he was sick of his idol’s boobs.

“You’re an idiot, Kise.” Aomine quietly spoke, his tan skin unable to hide his cheeks darkening. Kise could only watch faintly, wondering if this was all a dream his pathetic mind conjured to make him feel better.

“W-what?”

“The only one I like is you.” Aomine huffed out. “Not Bakagami, stupid.”

“B-But…”

“Shhh…” Aomine shushed him up with another sweet kiss, and Kise could only be swept away by the sickly sweet promises this hallucination made up. The blond questioned his sanity as he pressed back, hands tangling in the onyx locks that he’s always wanted to touch and body fitting into Aomine’s larger, toned one in desperation. They kissed until they were both breathless. They kissed until they both had red ruby lips. They kissed until Kise finally accepted the dream and stared up at the other with adoration and love. Aomine brushed a tear away from the golden eyes he loved with his lips, muttering over and over again about how stupid Kise was.

Kise replied with, “I know, I know”, a soft smile etched permanently on his stretched cheeks as he cried. Aomine let him. He soothed his new lover and wrapped his arms around the only one he truly cared for. Kise let him.

 ****  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 ****  


Kuroko jolted awake, feeling himself flushed for some strange reason. He stared up at the white ceiling, briefly panicking as he didn’t recognize where he was. However, the love making session registered in his brain and he found himself blushing down to his neck. The crimson spread down until he realized two things. One, his crush was no longer by his side, the spot next to him cold and empty. But, two, there was a huge warmth surrounding his legs and his crotch. He moaned.

“Sei, w-what are you doing?” Akashi delivered a particularly hard slurp and Kuroko’s legs quivered. He was definitely awake now. The redhead popped out of his position between the phantom’s legs, a sultry grin greeting Kuroko. Kuroko’s heart beat at the cute slight bedhead his partner had, matching his (but much less wild). His legs turned to jelly when Akashi parted them further, nuzzling the creamy thighs with his nose.

The redhead suckled on Kuroko’s inner thighs, licking his lips when he heard a quiet mewl from the receiving end. Kuroko couldn’t even sit up due to the pain in his lower back, but the pleasure of Akashi’s mouth around his growing member quickly silenced the throbbing. His eyelids fluttered as Akashi continued to do wonders with his mouth, a loud sucking unraveling Kuroko.

As he came down from his high, the pale man greeted Akashi with open arms, allowing the other to settle his head in the crook of Kuroko’s neck, planting a tiny kiss on one of the many kiss marks. Kuroko shuddered, but sighed happily afterwards. He was so lucky to meet someone like Akashi, who not only served him in bed but cared about his wellbeing (as shown when he waited for Kuroko instead of greedily taking him like he could have).

“Good morning, Sei.” He whispered, playing with the apple strands between his fingers. Akashi still somehow smelled like cinnamon and dark chocolate, even under the scent of dirty sex and sweat. Akashi’s chuckle rumbled in his throat as he sat up to stare the other in the eye. They simultaneously closed their eyes, lips meeting to lazily kiss each other. Akashi hummed, enjoying the domestic quiet in his bedroom. Kuroko smiled drowsily, eyes still half lidded and as stunning as ever.

“It’s no longer morning, my love.” He chuckled. Kuroko’s eyes closed before snapping open in a comical way. He scrambled to get up but hissed when the pain in his lower back settled around his hips.

“What about your work? Is your lunch break over?”

“Long over.” Akashi responded casually. Kuroko really wanted to push him off the bed. The male was too lion like, all pride and intense power that enraptured Kuroko, but also cuddly and adorable like a housecat (as well as lazy when he wanted to be). Kuroko sighed.

“Shouldn’t you go back?”

“I already called in sick.” Kuroko sighed again, slumping back down with an exasperated huff of breath. He could already hear the taunting from Mayuzumi as well as the excited squeals from Akashi’s coworkers. The phantom smiled tenderly, however. It was so worth it though.

“I’m glad.” He cupped Akashi’s cheek, smile widening when Akashi sweetly nuzzled his hand, placing his own over the other. The beautiful heterochromatic eyes surveyed Kuroko’s, a tenderness in them that stole Kuroko’s breath away. He was only meeting the guy, yet, he seemed so familiar.

“Would you like to take a bath?”

“What a gentleman.” Kuroko teased, laughing when Akashi bit his hand in retaliation. “Yes, of course, Akashi-sama.” The redhead rolled his eyes fondly. He swept up his Tetsuya easily in his arms, the playful glint in Kuroko’s eyes turning to embarrassment.

“Alright, princess. To the bathroom!” Akashi felt silly. But, his heart warmed when Kuroko laughed more. He found he didn’t care of what others thought of him as long as Kuroko was by his side. He found he really just wanted to scoop the other male up and kiss him until they were breathlessly laughing in each other’s warm arms. And, he found that Kuroko was exactly the person he was all those years ago: enchanting, kind, intelligent, and loving.

He started the water for the regal bathtub in his large bathroom, a wide eyed Kuroko sitting on the edge and glancing around in awe. Akashi’s attention was trained solely on his lover, especially when the other flushed when he noticed the redhead watching him. Kuroko would immediately avoid eye contact, but the bubblegum on his cheeks was too prominent to be ignored. Akashi pressed a light kiss on Kuroko’s turned cheek, snickering when the other pouted at him with a scarlet blush.

“Sei!” Butterflies erupted in his stomach. “You’re more embarrassing than I expected.” Akashi shrugged.

“When I’m around you, I act differently.” He mysteriously said, catching the attention of the phantom. Kuroko tilted his head to one side. He didn’t really understand the implication behind it, but he was interrupted when Akashi held onto one of his hands. The red would never leave his cheeks, not around Akashi; he realized too late. The taller male brought the pale hand of his lover’s to his lips, staring at Kuroko with eyes that spoke volumes.

They didn’t speak, letting their eyes do it for them instead. Akashi carefully helped Kuroko into the bathtub after adding bubble bath mix into the water and mixing it in. Kuroko was delighted, sitting in the middle of the tub with pink bubbles in the cradle of his palm. Akashi followed suit after, sliding in behind Kuroko and resting his back against the pristine bowl. Kuroko lay back against his chest, a smooth sigh sliding out his mouth as he popped bubbles. They glittered with rainbow colors in the sunlight, a pretty aesthetic that he could get behind.

“They’re so pretty, Sei!” Kuroko actually sounded excited and he turned around to stare at the redhead with bubbles cupped in his palms. Akashi chortled, entwining his fingers with Kuroko’s ones and releasing the bubbles back into the water.

“Yes you are.” He smoothly said, laughing when Kuroko playfully punched him on the arm for the cheesy joke. Still, the pale man’s usually pale complexion was dotted with pink and Akashi considered that his win. He smooched Kuroko on his head, breathing in vanilla and lavender despite being surrounded by raspberry bubbles.

Eventually, they began to chat more, Kuroko becoming more and more open to his emotions showing on his face while Akashi admitted a few things he meant to tell Kuroko sooner. All the while, he clutched onto Kuroko like the other was a body pillow, but Kuroko understood. He knew that some topics were hard to talk about, and was glad that Akashi trusted him enough to share his stories and past with him. But first thing first…

“You’re single, right?” Akashi’s eyebrows rose. A cackle escaped his thin lips at the blunt question.

“Shouldn’t you have asked me before we hooked up?” He playfully asked. Kuroko huffed.

“Yeah, but,” Kuroko whispered the next part out, “it’s not my fault you seduced me.” Akashi still heard though, and he snorted.

“If anything, my dear, _you_ seduced _me_.” Kuroko muttered something else under his breath, but didn’t deny it either. Akashi wondered if the joy he felt at the moment was akin to a commoner winning the lottery. He was just giddy, a strange feeling he never really experienced, unless you counted before his change in middle school.

“Did not.” Kuroko childishly said, pouting. Akashi chuckled and let the issue go. He found it quite endearing that Kuroko was much more childish than he remembered.

“Do you remember?” He asked, way out of the blue. Kuroko shifted, the only sign of his confusion as he absentmindedly blew bubbles across the water.

“Remember what, Sei?” Akashi closed his eyes. His chin settled on top of Kuroko’s head as he draped his whole body over Kuroko’s form. The smaller man was still very much interested, but he pretended to be indifferent by continuing to pay more attention to the bubbles. He wasn’t fooling the all knowing Akashi.

“When you seduced me in college.”

“What.”

“You weren’t that much different from now. A little skinnier, but still as pretty as ever.” Kuroko rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be held tightly.

“A guy doesn’t appreciate being called pretty, you know.”

“Anyone can be pretty.” Akashi whispered feverishly on his skin. Kuroko trembled.

“Hmm.”

“Tetsuya.”

“Yes?”

“You’re still the prettiest person I’ve ever seen in my life.” A hitch of his breath as hands wandered over his hot form.

“I’m flattered the great Akashi-sama thinks of me that way.” Kuroko giggled, but he was stopped short by a groan rolling from his lips. Akashi chuckled this time, flipping Kuroko around to kiss him in the large bathtub, bubbles floating all around them.

“If you keep calling me that, I will force you to wear that maid outfit you purchased.”

“Hmm.” A teasing laugh, a messy moan. They rolled their hips, exchanging groans between their lips and communicating their shared lust between groping hands and dazed starry eyes. Akashi acted first, lifting Kuroko up and stepping cautiously out of the bathtub; pink bubbles followed the two in a stream, resembling the “romantic” rose petals leading to a bedroom. The bubbles popped as Kuroko moaned loudly.

Akashi dried them off properly, but his hands wandered around the whole time, “innocently” playing with Kuroko’s ball sack and biting all around the back of Kuroko’s neck. He smiled deviously on Kuroko’s back, lifting him up once more when they were both decently dried. Kuroko clung on for dear life, heart pounding a million miles per minute and feeling dirty even after they soaked in a tub.

“Akashi,” he reverted back to calling him his surname, and the redhead frowned. “Where are we going?”

“Call me Seijuurou, Tetsuya.” His Tetsuya ignored him, however, and a bigger frown crawled on the taller man’s elegant face. He set Kuroko down in the closet that he was planning to have some fun in. Kuroko seemed confused as Akashi left him sitting there in front of a large trifold mirror. He stared at himself, flushed and horny and immediately turned away. He didn’t like looking at himself; he was dirty.

Akashi returned a few moments later with a bottle of lube, and Kuroko suddenly realized he was trapped in this closet with no way to run. The redhead calmly knelt down, throwing the bottle of lube onto the ground by Kuroko’s side. Akashi began gingerly kissing Kuroko, denying the other when he wanted to pry the taller male’s mouth open. Kuroko whined, but Akashi didn’t do anything else, just kiss him on the lips.

“Akashi.” Kuroko pulled away first. He just wanted to be fucked, dammit. Was it that hard for Akashi to shove his dick in, or really, anything?

“My name is not Akashi.” Akashi chided, and Kuroko rolled his eyes. Really great foreplay, Akashi, really.

“You’re so childish, Sei.” Kuroko lay down on his back, ignoring the sting of pain in his hips. Akashi’s eyes lazily traced along Kuroko’s body, lighting up when they saw the bruises on him. Kuroko didn’t exactly like begging like this, but he was horny and frustrated and would much rather they be fucking at the moment. After all, Akashi was the one to drive him insane in the first place.

“Only for you, Tetsuya.” Akashi teased, his mouth going dry immediately after as Kuroko’s legs trembled. A delicious pink painted on his Tetsuya’s face and down to his chest as Kuroko timidly opened up legs in front of his partner.

“Fuck me?” He innocently asked, going as far as to touch his nipples with both hands and moan carelessly. Akashi easily noticed the way Kuroko’s pink asshole twitched, wanting a large member to satisfy its hunger. Fuck. Kuroko would literally be the death of him, Akashi thought as he climbed on top of Kuroko, erections brushing. Their tongues caressed each others, the taller male easily dominating his submissive prey. He eventually slid down, peppering kisses on Kuroko’s marked skin and growling in appreciation as Kuroko called out his name softly, utter sin on his lips.

He licked a pink nub, watching in fascination as Kuroko jolted as his sensitive nipples were teased. Akashi bit them until they were cherry red and continued to play with them with his fingers, eliciting more moans from Kuroko.

“You’re so cute, Tetsuya.”

“Not…” Kuroko inhaled sharply as Akashi’s hand brushed his penis. “..Not cute.” Akashi licked Kuroko’s neck.

“I beg to differ, my love.” He whispered against heated skin, biting harshly on Kuroko’s sweet spot on his throat and tweaking his nipples at the same time. Instantly, Kuroko’s body spasmed, more precome leaking out of his throbbing erection.

“Stop t-teasin-ah! Sei…” Heat boiled in Kuroko’s stomach, and before he knew it he was flipped around, his reflection directly in front of him. He watched the horny boy in front of him, panting out like a wanton whore as the redhead behind him pressed kisses on the soft mounds of flesh in his hands. Kuroko watched with rapt attention as Akashi suddenly licked his lips before diving in and sucking on the puckered skin. Kuroko wailed.

He clenched his fists as a long tongue traced the orifice before plunging in deeply into the sensitive walls. Akashi hummed behind him, tongue fucking Kuroko until the hole was stretched out and trying to suck the slick appendage back in. The usually stoic phantom was reduced to a horny mess, begging over and over again for Akashi to just fuck him already.

Tears dribbled down his face as pleasure floated around his body, but not enough for him to ejaculate. He begged, promising anything as Akashi leisurely thrust two fingers in and out of Kuroko with the same infuriating smirk on his face. If Kuroko was any less horny and more rational, he would have smacked the redhead before punishing him thoroughly. He changed tactics.

“If you don’t fuck me right now, Sei, I will not hesitate to fuck you myself.” Akashi’s eyes became more intense at the thought of someone trying to overpower him. A rush of adrenaline pumped the blood through his veins in excitement. The taller male slowly pulled his fingers out of the warm, velvety walls, a high whine from his horny partner.

“Ride me.” He commanded, slapping Kuroko’s ass two times for good measure. Kuroko moaned, his straining erection sliding against the floor when he was slapped. The pain felt good, and in the back of his mind, he reminded himself to bring up the idea of spanking next time.

For now, though, he followed the command, finally happy that things were going somewhere. Kuroko was about to face the other when Akashi pressed him up against the mirror, a wicked grin causing goosebumps to pop up on the pale man’s smooth skin.

“Sei?” He asked, feeling himself being lifted up nearly into Akashi’s lap and shuddering when Akashi’s thick cock rubbed against the inside of his ass and brushed against his wanton hole.

“Watch yourself, Tetsuya.” Akashi purred, slowly sinking into Kuroko until the other was seated on his lap with his dick in his ass. Kuroko shuddered, turning away from the horny blue haired male staring back at him and clouding up the reflection. The phantom didn’t want to see himself become a moaning mess, he didn’t want to watch himself cry and prettily plead for Akashi to go faster and harder.

“Ngh, Sei. I--”

“I won’t allow you to move.” Akashi warned, his hands on Kuroko’s hips in a vice like grip. Kuroko frowned, but his heart raced as he stared back at his reflection, eyes flickering between his reflection and Akashi’s erotic one. He looked between the three mirrors, both positioned next to the main one as side reflections, and he jolted. _He could see Akashi’s cock buried up his ass in both of the two side mirrors._ Kuroko shuddered.

“Sei--”

“You just have to look at your reflection the whole time, Tetsuya. Can you do that?” Akashi softly asked, drawing circles in both of Kuroko’s hips with his thumbs. Kuroko panted heavily, watching himself with half lidded eyes.

“Okay…” He agreed, and was immediately thrust into. The first thrust hit his prostate dead on and he screamed loudly, eyes nearly rolling back into his head.

“Excellent.” Akashi grinned maliciously, rolling his hips and driving his cock harder and faster into Kuroko, the way he liked it. Kuroko watched a side mirror, mesmerized by the sight of Akashi’s beautifully large member slip in and out of his hole. It was by no means a clear sight, but the mere thought of watching Akashi fuck him made him more excited. His cock leapt further as he exchanged eye contact with Akashi through the mirror, the other’s usually bright eyes shadowed and dark with promises of screwing Kuroko until he couldn’t walk. His heart pounded harder.

“Ah! Ah, Sei!” The cock inside of him felt heavenly, always hitting his prostate dead on. He felt even dirtier, but a good kind of dirty. The kind that he desired to obtain more of as Akashi devoured him whole. He craved being stretched open, the feel of a large cock being swallowed up by his hungry hole, demanding for the white cream he loved so much.

Akashi smirked darkly, watching Kuroko ride him harshly in the mirrors. He loved looking at Kuroko, especially the one currently in front of him with no sense of time or perception as he was fucked. His little phantom loved to be fucked and Akashi wouldn’t hesitate to give Kuroko whatever he wanted, especially the white cream he was so fond of.

“You’re so naughty, Tetsuya.” Kuroko moaned louder, his hole tightening around Akashi as he whispered dirty talk into his lover’s ear. “Your hole is so tight.” He proved his point by giving Kuroko a particularly hard thrust on his abused prostate, the other male screaming loud enough for his neighbors to hear.

“S-Sei!”

“Tell everyone who you belong to, Tetsuya.” Akashi pinched Kuroko’s nipples as he spoke, rolling the nubs in between his fingers and relishing in the sweet mewls from his lover.

“Sei!” Kuroko rocked his hips up and down. He was close enough to the mirror that his erection pressed against the cool glass whenever he bobbed up and down and his hot breath fanned the clear mirror. The pale man hissed at the cold, but openly accepted the cooler temperature. It was too hot, just too hot for him to handle, and the heat was building up more and more in the pit of his stomach as Akashi continued to abuse his prostate. Tears were beginning to spill out of his eyes at the intense pleasure he was experiencing, calls of Akashi’s name being mixed in with “oh, please” and “god, yes!”, that had Kuroko become even more sexy.

“Good boy.” Akashi praised, his tongue trailing down the side of Kuroko’s neck. His sweat was salty and sweet, a strong vanilla scent emitting from the crook of his cute phantom’s neck. Akashi could feel his release, like his cum was being pulled out every time Kuroko’s tight hole squeezed around his cock.

“I’m c-close, Sei!” Kuroko stuttered, drool falling from his passion stained lips. Akashi nibbled on the back of Kuroko’s milky neck while tugging at the red nubs on his pale chest.

“Come for me, Tetsuya. _Now._ ” At his husky whisper, Kuroko stopped his moans, an amazing scream ripping from his throat as he released his cum all over the mirror. He panted harshly, tears mingling in with his sweat. Kuroko slumped down, shuddering when Akashi spilled his white seed into Kuroko’s abused asshole. The redhead slowly pulled out, hungry eyes taking in his cum leaking out of Kuroko’s stuffed pink hole.

He licked his lips, trapping Kuroko against the mirror. As Kuroko pressed closer to the mirror, his erect nipples brushed roughly on the mirror. He mewled at the sensitive feeling before being dragged away and onto the ground. He could feel semen coating his insides, and he was full and happy with the feeling. However, when he looked up into Akashi’s horny eyes, he knew it was just the beginning.

“Sei--”

“Oh, Tetsuya.” Akashi licked his lips hungrily, baring his teeth in a wild smirk. “We’re just getting started.” Kuroko gulped, but felt his hole twitch. He accepted his fate and allowed himself to be ravished.

 ****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck me. NOT LITERALLY
> 
> but srsly fuck me. I'm tired af after writing this chapter gOODB YE


	3. Epilogue of Epic Proportions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue of all this sin. Questions are left unanswered and Kagami feels a migraine coming on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i give up

 

 

Sunlight streamed in from the large windows, white curtains barely able to keep out the invading light. Kuroko moaned sleepily, throwing an arm around his eyes to prevent the unwelcome nuisance from awaking him from his slumber. He rolled around, snuggling further into a warm pillow, the “pillow” chuckling at his adorable actions. His blue eyebrows scrunched up together at the sound. Pillows weren’t supposed to be able to laugh.

He blinked open his eyes groggily, eyes sweeping his surroundings and fully opening when he realized he had no idea where he currently was.

“Good morning, Tetsuya.” A husky voice greeted him and he blinked up at an amused Akashi, who blinked right back at him but looked suspiciously like he was winking. Kuroko sat up while rubbing his eyes, a dull aching in his lower back preventing him from moving around too much. Akashi watched him as he winced, feeling liquid seep out of a private area. Kuroko blushed, throwing his face into his hands as the memories of last night replayed quite vividly in his brain. Embarrassment colored his cheeks and he allowed himself to be tugged back into the warm arms of his lover.

“No need to be embarrassed, Tetsuya.” Akashi reassured him with a peck on his blooming cheek. Kuroko didn’t have the heart to tell him off, seeing as the other male looked just about as refreshed as he did.

“You’re not the one with sore hips.” _And mortification. I can’t believe how I acted last night._ Kuroko cringed, but continued to be pacified by a gentle Akashi.

“True.” Akashi’s grin turned sinister. “But I’m not that one that kept begging for more.” Kuroko really wished he could smack the other in the head. Instead, he tugged on Akashi’s soft cheek, glaring at him half heartedly. Akashi snorted, prying his phantom’s hands off of him and kissing the fingertips softly. Kuroko lay back down for he was secretly happy with the pampering.

“You’re the worst.” The pale man complained with no bite in his words. The redhead rolled his eyes at his overdramatic lover. He didn’t think Kuroko would be as melodramatic as Ryouta, but he found it much more endearing on his Tetsuya.

“I know, I know.” Akashi held up his hands in surrender. “Would you like some coffee?”

“I want my pureness back.” Akashi rubbed his nose in fond exasperation.

“I’m afraid I can’t help you with that.” He responded teasingly, pecking Kuroko on the nose before rising up from the comforts of his bed. The redhead slipped into a fluffy light green bathrobe, winking at his counterpart. He was valiantly ignored, but that didn’t dishearten the male. As Akashi left to cook some well deserved breakfast, Kuroko inwardly pouted. Next time, Akashi was so fucking bottoming.

“Stupid Bakashi. I should call him that from now on.” He mumbled to himself tiredly; his eyes were barely able to stay open. It was too goddamn early in the morning for this, he thought. Exhaustion clouded his mind and he briefly wondered if the pain in his hips would eventually go away or not before slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was another one of Akashi’s rumbling laughter. His heart thumped.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


“I bet Momoicchi on how many rounds Akashicchi and Kurokocchi would make it through.” Kise randomly said out of the blue. Aomine eyed him weirdly as they lay in each other’s arms, their warm naked bodies pressed intimately against each other. Kise guffawed at his boyfriend’s disgusted look.

“Why are we talking about Tetsu and Akashi having sex?” Aomine asked, quite offended. He really didn’t want to know the details about his former classmates banging. He also wondered if Kise still had a hardon over his previous crush, Kuroko, and if he was trying to hint at something (hopefully not about Aomine’s possible mediocre bed skills).

“I just remembered. I have to call Momoicchi as soon as possible!” Kise scrambled up, ignoring the shoot of pain in his lower hips as he found his cellphone and began dialing a familiar number. Aomine exhaled heavily, slumping back into his pillows and hoping that Kise wouldn’t push the phone into his hands to talk to his overexcited childhood friend.

“Hello, Akashicchi?” Aomine groaned, slapping a hand over his face. He rolled over in order to ignore his hyperactive blond.

_“Ryouta. Why are you calling?”_

“Jeez, Akashicchi. I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Liar. Everyone knew Kise’s real motive, and Aomine silently prayed for his boyfriend’s life. They just hooked up and he’d really like for them to stay together for the rest of their long lives. But if Kise kept playing with Satan himself, he would literally be mauled, leaving a horny and sad (mainly sad, Aomine swore), Aomine Daiki.

A sigh. _“Just tell me what you called for, Ryouta. You’re lucky I’m in a good mood this morning.”_

“Right, right. Okay, so how many rounds was it?” Aomine threw his pillow on top of his head. Maybe he could pass out from lack of air and pretend this conversation never happened. Akashi couldn’t blame an unconscious Aomine for anything if he interrogated them. The policeman wondered if this was karma from Kuroko when their friendship fell apart.

 _“And how is that any of your business, Ryouta?”_ His authoritative voice snapped, and Aomine knew it. This was the end. This was the end for both of them. Akashi had some freaky powers and he probably could smell the fear emitting from Aomine’s dying corpse.

“Momoicchi and I placed a bet.” Kise explained, ignoring the deep throat cutting noises his idiotic boyfriend made. “Stop that Daikicchi, you’re going to lose your voice.” Aomine couldn’t believe how dumb Kise could be. He wasn’t supposed to give away the tanned male’s position like that!

 _“Daiki? I can’t say I’m surprised, Ryouta. You lot are perfect for each other.”_ Came Akashi’s sarcastic reply. And if Aomine was any more suicidal he would have snatched the phone from Kise’s pretty hands and yelled curses at Akashi. But, Aomine grew over the years and he was very content with living, thank you very much. He worried about the blond, however. Maybe it was because of all the bullying Kise went through?

“Akashicchi.” Kise sounded dead serious (or more like just dead). “I have three months of abstinence on this bet.” Aomine wanted to cry. What the hell was his lover and Satsuki doing in their spare time?

 _“As amusing as that sounds, I have no need to tell you or Satsuki how many rounds my Tetsuya and I went through.”_ Kise sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Looks like he had to bring out the big guns.

“I have pictures of when Kurokocchi cosplayed in that maid cafe during college.” Silence. Aomine was mildly impressed.

_“....As if I don’t already have those pictures--”_

“In provocative poses.” Kise offered. More silence. He continued, the fool. “I also have the cat ear edition and a video of Kurokocchi saying, “welcome back, masters”. If that’s not enough I also have photos when he was younger.”

 _“12 rounds.”_ Aomine’s eyes grew to saucers. Kise smirked.

“Perfect. Thanks, Akashicchi.”

_“Bring the photos by five.”_

“Alright. See you later, Akashicchi!” Akashi immediately hung up on him, though the sounds of Kuroko’s call could be heard in the background. Kise smiled, pulling up his message app in order to gleefully type how he won the bet.

 _No fair!_ He read, _It’s only because you know the male anatomy better than me!_ Kise chuckled darkly, quickly shooting another message about how he knew horny men the best (after all, he was dating probably the horniest guy known to existence). Momoi sulked, seeing as she lost two bets in a row and was devoid of money, teasing remarks, and now three months of sex. She was literally fucked because once her girlfriend found out, she would be in much bigger trouble.

“You’re a dirty cheater.” Aomine chuckled, bringing his boyfriend back against his chest. Kise hummed, scrolling through numerous death threats from Kuroko and whining from Momoi. His phone was snatched out of his grasp and thrown into a pile of clothes. Kise laughed when Aomine rose above him, dark midnight eyes hungrily meeting his own dark amber ones.

“I only learn from the best, Daiki.” He seriously stated, a playful smile playing on his lips. Aomine returned the smirk before diving in, swallowing the gleeful laughter that quickly morphed into low groans. This would be fun.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


“Stupid Kise. Stupid Bakashi.” Kuroko mumbled. He was sulking after hearing his lover talking on the phone with Kise and suddenly announcing how many rounds of love making they had. His mood further darkened when he discovered the reason why Akashi spilled the beans in the first place. As he continuously typed aggressively into his phone, his lover softly laughed at the cute sight of his Tetsuya frowning heavily at the cursed phone with the biggest and wildest bedhead known to mankind.  

“Tetsuya.” He called out, smile widening when Kuroko perked up despite his anger towards the other. Akashi placed a large cup of vanilla milkshake on the nightstand as well as a tray full of vanilla pancakes, sunny side up eggs, and bacon strips. Kuroko’s stomach grumbled unhappily, and the phantom hurriedly dug into his breakfast. Sex really was a workout, he mused as he stuffed all the delicious pancakes into his mouth. Akashi sat down next to him, sipping on his own mug of black coffee.

“I’m done.” Kuroko announced, leaving behind a few scraps of eggs and two bacon strips out of the three. Akashi frowned.

“We really need to fix your small appetite.” Kuroko shook his head, happily gulping his vanilla milkshake down.

“I’m fine the way I am, Sei-kun.” Akashi rose an eyebrow at the blue haired male’s sudden suffix, but ignored it for the most part. It was endearing, and the Kuroko in his memories used to do the exact same thing. Kuroko Tetsuya really didn’t change much.

“You haven’t changed at all, Tetsuya.” Akashi offhandedly commented. “You never cease to exceed my expectations.” Kuroko set down his empty glass in curiosity. Akashi had mentioned something about knowing Kuroko in the past as well, but no matter how hard the phantom thought about it, he couldn’t remember a fiery redhead with heterochromatic eyes (and the hottest body, his mind supplied).

“Did I know Sei-kun back then?” Akashi smiled bitterly. He really didn’t remember.

“Back in college, yes.” The memories were still fresh in his head, and the redhead grew upset that his boyfriend didn’t remember their first meeting.

_A crimson haired male sat cold and alone in the rain, his dual colored eyes set on the pouring raindrops. He couldn’t feel the cold seeping in through his drenched clothes, nor the pain settling in his heart. All he could remember was the screaming match with his father before he was unceremoniously thrown out of the house along with a few of his belongings. He never would have expected to disown him that quick, especially not in his first year in college. He did expect for his father to eventually throw him out, but not at this time._

_It frustrated him. His emperor eye was able to see all, know all. So why had it failed him now? Depression clogged up his eyes and his own raindrops mingled in with the other ones. He didn’t have any friends to rely on nor any family members. He drove away everyone because of his own selfishness and overconfidence. His pride was his ultimate doom. And now when he finally realized this, all of his loved ones were gone._

_“Excuse me.” A soft, timid voice called to him. He knew there was no one else in the area, but he didn’t raise his head. The person called out again, but he ignored them. He didn’t deserve the kindness from a random stranger. He was very disappointed with himself, as well as with his father. He despised the man even more at this point, and he swore vengeance on the other._

_“You’re going to catch a cold, stranger-san.” The sweet melodious voice monotonously stated. The raindrops were no longer beating down on his worn form. He was temporarily shielded from the thunderstorm by a bright blue umbrella. The redhead looked up just as a bolt of lightning struck at the earth._

_The person before him was almost otherworldly beautiful. With sky blue locks tousled by the wind and matching clear crystal eyes, the stranger seemed almost like a being from the fairytales his mother used to read to him. Akashi stared up into the enchanting eyes that bore into his very soul._

_“Are you okay?” Plump, pale pink lips moved sensually. The redhead basked in the beauty before him, a strong vanilla ice cream scent from the other as he knelt down to his level with a matching pale blue handkerchief in one pale hand. Before Akashi could even begin to think, the stranger wiped away the lingering raindrops on his face. A smudge of dirt and uncertainty was gingerly brushed off._

_“I’m. Fine.” His voice sounded strained even to himself. The stranger didn’t seem to either notice or mind for a miniscule smile appeared on his face. The thunder rumbled ominously behind him, lightning choosing that very moment to illuminate the stranger’s lithe body as he smiled. Akashi felt the wind knocked out of him._

_“That’s good.” The stranger turned to the side, a sign of hearing his name being called. With the small smile still embedded on his lovely doll like features, the male stood up. “I hope you feel better, stranger-san.” He murmured, nudging the pale blue umbrella into Akashi’s bone cold fingers._

_Another louder call, this time closer. The pale man muttered agitatedly at himself. He turned back to Akashi one last time, determined eyes solely on Akashi and only on Akashi._

_“Take care, stranger-san. Please take my umbrella and handkerchief to stay dry from the rain.” Akashi was about to protest but the phantom was already sprinting out of the safety of the umbrella and into the heart of the storm. Akashi could only watch in amazement as the male suddenly disappeared, like he was never there in the first place._

_“Kuroko…” He muttered the name and felt sugary warmth on his lips. Just as mysterious as the phantom. It suited him, he decided. With his strength and determination regained, he stood up to his full height. Akashi clutched tightly onto the handkerchief with the initials K.T. sewn into the sky blue material. He could still smell vanilla in his nose even when he walked away from the spot he first met Kuroko Tetsuya and wandered to his friend Midorima Shintarou’s house. He would be okay. He would be okay for this Kuroko._

Akashi snapped out of his reverie. Large crystal eyes were directly in front of his own, and he blinked. Those eyes reminded him of the rainy summer day when they first met, when Kuroko encouraged him to continue breathing and living because of his act of kindness. The redhead’s eyes stared down at his hands; they trembled.

Pale, warm hands overlapped his own, and he felt a kiss brush away a tiny tear welling up in his left eye. Kuroko murmured soothingly, bringing both hands around Akashi’s body and embracing him. His heart saddened when Akashi quietly wept against his neck, both arms clutching tightly onto the phantom.

“It’s okay, Sei-kun.” Kuroko whispered. “Let it all out.” He hummed a pretty song, wrapping Akashi into his arms as he slowly lay them both down. Akashi’s legs entangled with his and Kuroko pressed small kisses on top of the crown of crimson on his lover’s head.

Kuroko felt at peace at the moment, a brief flashback of a stormy day suddenly appearing in his head like the bright lightning illuminating the sky. The lightning and thunder also drove him over to a crouched redhead, who’s eyes were full of pure liquid depression and almost blue lips trembling with abandon. Kuroko remembered his heart tearing to pieces at the sight, and how he temporarily shielded the shivering male from the cruel world for a few minutes.

He remembered the dull red of the person’s locks, but gasped when his widened eyes met a pair of golden and rose. They were astonishingly beautiful. They were oh so familiar. They were his lover’s, Akashi Seijuurou’s eyes.

“Sei-kun…” He remembered. “You’re the lost looking male I found in the rain.” A pained gasp. Kuroko was pushed away as Akashi regarded him with sharp eyes. The only sign of his crying was the puffiness of his cat like orbs, and Kuroko cradled Akashi’s face with his hands.

“You remember?!” Akashi demanded, and Kuroko nodded, a soft smile brightening his face. Akashi’s eyes grew soft, tender and full of love for the male underneath him as he joyfully kissed Kuroko again and again all over the face.

“Sei!” Kuroko giggled, but he welcomed the ticklish sensation with open arms. Akashi desperately kissed him on the lips, their senses heightened by the warmth and the scent of vanilla and cinnamon wrapping around each other. Kuroko lazily kissed him back, the two snuggling underneath the warm covers as Akashi clung to him like a spoiled brat. Not that either minded.

“Mine.” Akashi would whisper now and again, as if he was trying to convince himself it wasn’t a dream. That the male he had been searching for for years was finally in his arms. Kuroko smiled, heart pounding uncontrollably.

“And you’re mine.” He would whisper back, the same giddy smile planted on his face.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


“So, how’s work?” Kagami asked his two utterly besotted friends. Kuroko kept staring outside the window, a fond twinkle in his eyes. Kise kept typing at a rapid pace on his phone, a silly grin glued to his face. The redhead sighed. They were both adamant on continuing “Catch Up Wednesdays” during the afternoon, yet here they were, completely ignoring everyone around them in favor of thinking of their lovers, no doubt.

“Yeah.” Kise answered back, completely disregarding the question. Kagami rolled his eyes. He exchanged a look with the bartender that he grew to knew over the past few days, both of them smiling at each other with their own heart eyed looks.

“Oh, sorry, Kagami.” Kuroko snapped out of his lovesick sigh and turned back to his friends. “What were we talking about?” Kagami really wanted a drink.

“How’s work?” He asked once again, hoping that Kise would follow his friend’s example and finally set down his phone. Nope, the blond just kept giggling to himself and sending random selfies at his unlucky (or lucky) recipient.

“The usual.” Kuroko spun his straw around his lemonade, a random change that confused Kagami but had Kise squealing like a banshee. Kagami drank his own Americano and studied an interesting stain on the ceiling.

“Oh, what were we talking about?” Kise finally pocketed his phone, the biggest thousand watt smile on his handsome model face. Someone in the back fainted. Kagami cleared his throat, politely ignoring the weird things going on in the bar.

“Just about work. How’s work for you, Kise?”

“Excellent. Amazing. Dreamy…” Kise sighed like a gross teenage girl over a “dreamy” actor like ten years older than her. Kagami cringed. Everyone else was falling in love, having the best sex (according to Kise anyway), and settling down while Kagami still liked to eat nachos alone at home while watching different parodies of Twilight. Still, he preferred to be alone than to stress over a relationship, which he did a lot in the past. Hell, he even dated Aomine once like three years ago. That probably explained why Kise didn’t talk to him for a few months until after they broke up.

“Well, okay then. If you guys are going to sigh over your wet dream boyfriends, I’m going to go home now.” Kagami was about to get up, possibly leave with his new best friend, the bartender (they shared their sanity at least), and celebrate with some mini corn dogs and watching basketball, but two pairs of arms shot out and forced him back down in his seat.

“Wait!” Kise exclaimed. “How’s your terrible love life doing?” Kagami rolled his eyes. For the last fucking time, he was _aromantic._ How hard was it for people to understand that he wasn’t interested in anyone romantically? A good fuck was great once in awhile, but actual romance? He would stick to fanfiction and his own friend’s amazing love lives, thank you very much.

“I’m aromantic.” Kise cocked his head to one side.

“You smell good?” Kagami slapped a palm against his forehead.

“No, Kise. Kagami’s not interested in romantic relationships.” Kagami nodded his head along with Kuroko’s wise words.

“Shame.” Kise sighed dreamily, playing with the straw to his coke. Seriously, what the hell was with these two and ordering completely different drinks that didn’t match their personalities? _Ok, wait._ Kagami groaned, burying his head in his hands. Of course.

Kise pat his back reassuringly. “It’s okay, Kagamicchi. I can set you up with a few people.” Kuroko nodded along with his suggestion, though if anyone could tell, his eyes were blanker than usual and he was only thinking about a certain redhead. Kagami groaned louder in his hands. Kise took that as a yes and pat Kagami on the head.

“Then I’ll call you with the details of your date. You won’t regret it, Kagamicchi!” Kagami felt like he just signed a waiver to have someone kill him. Actually, that didn’t sound too bad…

“Kagami, no.” Kuroko deadpanned, sipping on his lemonade with a content gleam in his eye. The firefighter really didn’t want to know.

“Can I leave you lovesick assholes now?” Kagami asked, feeling sick all the sudden. Kise scoffed loudly. Kuroko rolled his eyes. Neither denied him, however, and Kagami didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He just wanted some buddies to hang out with and eat some pretzels and watch basketball with. Was that so hard to ask?

“No. You’re not allowed to leave unless you have some hot date.” Kise actually waggled his eyebrows up and down what the fuck. Kagami ignored the ridiculous look on his friend’s face and called the waiter over. At least the waiter looked sympathetic for him. The redhead ordered some fries, a few hamburgers, and a huge plate of nachos. He deserved it.

“So, how’s Akashi, Kuroko?” Kagami asked through a mouthful of fries. He shoved handfuls in his mouth, chewing them with a dead look in his eyes. Kise looked at him in mild disgust and awe. Kuroko ignored him and drank the last of the lemonade with a loud slurp. It sounded way too indecent for Kagami’s virgin ears.

“He stopped being a dentist.” A snort. The snort quieted down when Kuroko glared venomously at him. “He owns his own company now.”

“Do you know what the name is, Kagamicchi?!” Kise squealed suddenly, throwing his arms around Kuroko, the unfortunate victim sitting next to him. Kagami shook his head in bewilderment as Kise’s round golden eyes turned on him. They held a glint of gleeful insanity.

“Tell him, Kurokocchi! Tell him!” Kise yelped. Kagami gulped. Kuroko actually blushed.

“The Phantom Corporation.” Kagami abruptly spit out his beer, hacking in an undignified matter as Kise fretted over him. Kuroko, the bastard, merely watched him with amusement in his eyes.

“That’s so cheesy.” He said, while coincidentally holding up a cheesy nacho. Somewhere in Tokyo, a certain raven felt his pun senses tingling. Someone was telling a pun!

“Shut up, Kagami.” The firefighter shook his head sadly. He really wished he could just go back in the old days, before everyone was screwing someone else then falling in love. Kids these days.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Kagami joked.

“Next April. Sei prefers a spring wedding.” Wait what. Kise squealed mirthfully, hugging Kuroko once more as he congratulated him. The nacho in Kagami’s mouth dropped out and landed back in his plate.

“WAIT WHAT?!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk maybe another chapter after this but i hi ghly doub t i t i'm de ad
> 
> SHARK WEEK STARTED AND I'M VERY MOODY, TIRED, AND IN TERRIBLE PAIN like pls kill me. just writing this made me want to cry. i fuckign hate this. the ending w/ kagami eating shit is me and my cravings ;A;
> 
> im done with thi sby e
> 
> ps. im sorry if this is bad and super short but i just want to hurry up and get this over with and im done. this is the end goodbye. there will be another work w/ aokise banging maybe but that's it. im srsly tired and i have school ug h

**Author's Note:**

> READY FOR BONING AND MORE SEXUAL TENSION?? HOPEFULLY THAT WILL BE OUT BY TOMORROW.


End file.
